


Apologetically in love

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt, Love, M/M, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Teenagers are meant to make mistakes. Especially in a small little wicked town. But mistakes can hurt people. So what would happen when the truth was exposed.Are Betty and Jughead strong enough to get through this?Are Veronica and Archie?After all your not meant to kiss your best friends boyfriend.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 26
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids on tumblr and ig. Go check out her work she is phenomenal and this is the after math of season 4 musical.

One stupid kiss destroyed her life. How could she be so stupid. Wrapped up in a stupid love song they were meant to be singing as a group.

Betty Cooper had made the worst mistake of her life.

Teenage hormones rushed through her body. She made a mistake. One whe wished she could undo but she couldn't.

Jughead had already apologized for the fight and made things right. He was so sweet about everything. But here she was, looking back at Archie Andrews through her, correction, her and Jughead’s bedroom window. Betty looked away in guilt. She shook her head no.

He sent her a text. 

A: Veronica came and apologized for our fight earlier

Betty read it and looked at it. 

B: so did Jughead. This was a mistake Archie

A: I want to see you again. We’ve been through so much. I can’t stop thinking about the what ifs.

B: arch I can't. We were caught up in a stupid song. From my boyfriend's favourite musical.

A: we never know it was a mistake until we see where it takes us

B: Archie no I almost lost my boyfriend.

A: are you going to tell him what happened?

B: I have too  
B: I made the mistake if not telling him before. I don't want to be that match which blows up the powder ceg

A: and what if he gets mad? I just want to know that what we did was a mistake. I have to know. Please come over

B: it was a mistake

A: please Betty. One more meet up like tonight. You can’t lie and say you didn’t feel anything

B: Archie I can't. I love Jughead. This was a mistake.

A: one more meetup that’s all I’m asking for. Tomorrow after school in the bunker. Please.

B: fine but that's it Archie. I love Jughead.

A: thank you. Don’t tell him until after and I won’t tell Veronica until then

Betty sighed and put her phone away. She had a message from Jughead. It was a picture of him finishing up his work. 

J: I guess we’re going to Yale together after all :)

Betty just began to sob. She felt so guilty.

B: I can't wait baby.

Betty put her phone down and got ready for bed upset. She couldn't stop the tears from falling. She looked at herself in her smashed vanity mirror and punched it. She cleaned it up and hid it so Jughead wouldn’t find it when he got home. Betty just cried as she got into bed. Her pillows smelt of Jughead. She cried herself to sleep smelling them.

She woke up the next morning wrapped in his arms. He had gotten in late that night. She looked up at him. She needed to tell him. This was breaking her inside. He was fast asleep next to her. 

Their alarm for school went off. She gently shook him awake kissing his forehead. 

“Hey.” He mumbled sleepily with a cute little smile on his face."Hey baby...We need to get ready. We don't want honey on our case." Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back happily. “I still have a few things to finish up but I’m almost caught up. I’m so sorry Betts.”

"No I'm sorry." Betty cried.

“The fight was my fault. I should’ve just got it done with but I promise I’m working on everything.” He kissed her sweetly. “Come on let’s get ready.”

"Juggie we should talk tonight." She wiped her tears away. “About what?”

"We haven't got time now. We'll speak tonight."

“Okay.” He said confused.

"I love you."

____

Betty and Jughead got to school. They spent the day like they normally would. Betty felt guilty she kept running to the toilet to throw up. 

Lunch time rolled around and the four of them always sat together. Betty made an excuse to go work in the blue and gold. Jughead ate with Archie and Veronica. He didn’t see Betty until the end of the day when they usually walked home together.

Betty messaged Jughead she would be home late she had an article to work on. He replied he would see her later before heading home. Betty reluctantly headed to the bunker. She felt sick to her stomach and wanted to throw up. She headed in and saw Archie waiting for her.

"What do you want Arch? I want to go home to Juggie." Betty sighed.

“I need to know that it wasn’t a mistake Betty. We’ve always been there for each other.”

"No I've always been second choice. It was a mistake Archie. You've been with every girl in our year group and even a fucking grown women. Which I warned you about." She snapped.

“You were the one who kissed me Betty!”

"No we both kissed each other! It was that fucking stupid song! It was a mistake!" Betty yelled.

“It was a heated kiss! You can’t lie and say you didn’t feel anything!”

"Archie your delusional!" She started to walk away. Archie grabbed her arm and turned her to him so he could kiss her. Betty pushed him away. "I said no!" She cried.

“Fine!” Betty looked at him. "This doesn't feel right!" She yelled running out the bunker.

Archie sighed and sat down whilst Betty started to run home. She needed to come clean to Jughead. She knew she had just lost the love of her life. She got home and saw him at the kitchen table doing his work.

"Juggie we should talk." Betty sobbed.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

"Your going to hate me." She whispered.

“I could never hate you Betts.”

"No you are." Betty looked at him. "I did the one thing that could actually hurt you." Jughead looked at her confused. "Archie and I kissed." She whispered.

“What? When?”

"Last night... I wanted to tell you but he told me no. He wanted to talk to me today. He kissed me without my consent."

“He kissed you without consent last night?”

"No I kissed him back last night. We were practising that stupid song. I'm sorry I knew it was wrong." Betty cried. "I'll sleep on the couch."

“So you cheated on me?”

"I'm sorry. I know that's not enough." She cried."I couldn't lie to you Juggie."

“How could you? You knew my biggest insecurity was you choosing him!” He said angrily.

"I know and I am so sorry. I don't happened but I know it was wrong. I shouldn't have done it. So I'm so sorry." Betty looked at him.

Jughead just shoved all of his work onto the floor angrily. “I was doing this for you! So we could have a future like you said! And you go and do this to me?!”

Betty just picked it up. "I'm sorry. But I didn't lie like Archie is planning to do."

“Yeah well you still did it.” He said before heading to the front door."Jug don't go!" Betty gently held his hand.

“Don’t touch me!” He snapped. He walked out the front door slamming it shut.

Betty ran up to her room as she started to trash it. She knew this was all her fault. She had ruined the only good thing in her life. There were pieces of Jughead all over the room. His clothes, his things, his books, the whole room even smelled like him. She sat in her bay window in his top crying. She had destroyed everything.

Jughead was spending the night in the bunker. He couldn’t look at her. His heart was broken.

They went through so much in their time together and now it ends with a kiss. How ironic that this started and ended with a kiss.

2 kisses.

2 different boys.

2 relationship destroyed. 

1 girl.

And a bunch of broken promises. 

Could they ever come back from this?


	2. Chapter 2

Avoiding seemed like the logical thing to do. He avoided Betty. Seeing inti her emerald green eyes brought up all the pain and the emotions. Their love was gone.

The only love he has truly felt had gone. 

Jughead saw Archie around continuing like this never happened. That infuriated him. Why could he be happy but he couldn't?

Jughead was sick of it. He was furious. He ran up to Archie in the hallway at school and shoved him up against a locker, punching him. Veronica pulled him off of him.

"Stay out of this Veronica!" Jughead snapped.

"No your hurting Archie!"

"Yeah well he's fucking cheating on you! Betty and Archie kissed!" Jughead said angrily.

"What?" She whispered upset.

"They both kissed the night of the variety show!"

"That's why B hasn't been with any of us. Your a dick Andrew's!" Veronica ran away crying in the girls bathroom. Jughead punched him again. "You're dead to me!" Jughead snapped before walking away.

He had so much rage. They were meant to be going to Yale together. Solve all their crimes and eat loads of pizza. He was so furious. He had slowly been packing his things to move out and live in the bunker. He hasn't seen Betty at all. Each night he hears her cry herself to sleep whilst he leaves for the bunker.

Later that day he walked into the bedroom to see her laying in bed. He didn't think she was home. He just ignored her as he continued to pack his things.

"Can we talk?" She whispered.

"Never again." He said angrily.

Betty just nodded. She couldn't help but cry. She had managed to leave his graduation present in the box he was packing. He had just gotten the last of his things packed and was officially ready to move out.

Betty felt empty and it was all her fault. No more Jughead Jones in her life. She felt like a zombie walking around Riverdale. Everyone hated her. She was the whore that kissed her best friend. The home wrecker of two perfectly good friendships.

Veronica wouldn't speak to her and neither would Archie. Slowly Kevin began to push her away. All she did was seem to go to school and hide away at home.

_____

Months passed and she only ever saw Jughead, Archie, and Veronica in the halls. Archie had Reggie, Veronica had Cheryl and Toni, and Jughead had Sweet Pea and Fangs. Betty just felt alone. Kevin was with Fangs all the time. 

It was the week of Prom. Everyone was doing proposals and Betty was cancelling her proposal but she forgot one important part. She ordered a cookie from Millies saying prom on it. She forgot it was getting delived by the choir club in english to him.

Jughead was never around at the house anymore. He was only ever there for Jellybean or to talk to Charles about the video tapes. He would avoid her at all cost. It didn't take much doing as she stayed in her bedroom in the dark with the blinds always down.

She would always hear him and cry listening to his voice. She missed him so much. 

Monday morning rolled around and promposals were flying around. They were in English when Betty heard the choir sing Jughead's favourite song and she realised she forgot to cancel them. Jughead ignored it knowing it wasn't for him. He just picked up the box with the cookie in and crumbled it in the bin.

Betty just looked down upset. She ran out of class as everyone uttered whore or slut. Jughead just wanted the year over with. They only had two more weeks before he could be Connecticut. He couldn't wait to leave Riverdale and Betty behind. It was too painful to see her every day. He was going to go to Yale, graduate, and move on with his life. As much as he loved her, he never wanted to see Betty Cooper again.

Jughead was in the blue and gold when he got a call. Betty was heading there. Jughead answered it. "Good afternoon Forsythe we regret to inform you that your work didn't meet the deadline applications for the second time."

"But I turned them in." He said.

"But your principal contacted us and said you wouldn't be a good fit. I'm sorry Mr Jones. Try Browns university."

Jughead just hung up. He smashed his phone on the ground. He couldn't control himself as he started to break down. This has been his dream and it's all ruined. Betty accidentally walked in on him. She instantly shut the door as she began to comfort him with a hug.

Jughead didn't care in that moment as he cried. She wrapped him up in her embrace stroking his hair. He was so upset. He would never get out of this hell hole of a town.

"What happened?" Betty questioned.

"They're not letting me into Yale."

"What? That's unfair you did everything they asked and more." She whispered upset for him.

"Yeah well Honey doesn't think I'm a good fit."

"Well honey can go fuck himself. He hates that you've proved him wrong." Betty told him. He didn't say anything. He wouldn't look at her. "I'm going to get him to change his mind."

"Don't. Just leave me alone."

"Okay." She whispered upset. "Well I'll just eat my lunch in the bathroom."

"I was just leaving." He got up and walked out, wiping his tears angrily.

Betty sighed as began cleaning up the blue and gold. Betty was so sick and tired of this whole school. She decided to break the rules.

That night Betty snuck into school as she coated everything in honey head to know. This was her rebelling against everyone. It made her feel good. She knew it was perfect payback for Mr Honey and everyone who treated her terribly. 

The only problem was she wasn't expecting Honey to blame Jughead. Betty came forward in the class assembly. She was banned from graduation and Prom. Honey apologised to Jughead. Jughead didn't care. He was still heartbroken his dreams were crushed. He had to look at his back up schools. He wanted to go to one as far from Riverdale as possible. So he applied for them all.

He hoped he wasn't too late. The day of prom he had a letter saying he had been accept into his back up college. Jughead was so happy. Only a week till graduation and he's done with Riverdale. He couldn't wait.

____

The day of graduation came and he was at home with the serpents getting ready. He knew Betty was upstairs in bed upset. She would be mailed her certificate.

He decided to go give her a Congratulations card her got her. He would drop it off and leave. He went upstairs. He knocked on the door and left it outside her door for her to find before heading back downstairs

"Wait!" Betty shouted."I have your present you left out your box."

Jughead ignored her as he went to his friends. Betty sighed she decided to go raid Alice's wine collection as she sat on the bleachers at school getting hammered. She watched everyone getting called and accepting their diplomas. With each person that went up she took a swig from the bottle. She was so empty. She couldn't believe a kiss did that. Archie still went to prom with Veronica.

She saw Jughead get called up. She started to cry with so much pride. He was the first Jones to go to college. He looked so happy. His dad and JB were cheering him on. Betty was so happy for him but she had to leave. He couldn't know she was here. 

Betty was waisted out her head as she stumbled through the halls of Riverdale crying. This was so out of character for her but so was kissing Archie. She would never forgive herself for that. Jughead had always been there for her. Archie was nothing more than her friend. It was just a dump kiss to a song that she was meant to be singing to Jughead. She hoped that someday he could forgive her.

For now she had to accept the fact he hates her. Betty was walking through the halls as she bumped into Veronica. She was heading back to the ceremony from the bathroom.

"What the fuck? Are you drunk?"

"So what if I am?" Betty slurred. "I'm not meant to be here."

"Then leave slut." Veronica said.

Betty lost in and slapped her. "You know the second time he forced a kiss on me! Yet you give in and go to prom!" She yelled ragging her hair.

Veronica teared up at the sting on her cheek. "So what you fucking kiss my boyfriend and act like I'm the bad person in this situation? I feel like I don't even know you anymore." Veronica ran off crying.

"Good you daddy's girl! I made a mistake! Like Miss Lodge isn't fucking perfect!" Betty yelled as everyone was filtering back to the hals to clean out their lockers.

She saw Jughead at the end of the hall. She sighed to herself as she stumbled towards him near the door. She saw him rip up a picture of her from his locker. Betty just cried walking passed him. She dropped the empty bottle of wine as she ran back home.

Jughead saw it and picked it up. He sighed to himself as he headed out to check on her. Betty never drank anything other than half a beer. He saw her stumbling in the parking lot. He walked up to her and offered to take her home.

"Why are you being so nice?" She cried."I wrecked everything. All my relationships with you and friends."

"Do you want a ride or not?"

Betty nodded softly.

"Stay in the blue and gold until I'm done cleaning out my locker. Then we'll go."

"Okay. I have to clean my desk there anyway." She slurred.

Jughead walked her to the blue and gold. Betty sat on the couch as she fell asleep. Jughead cleaned his locker before going to get her. He saw her passed out fast asleep. He shook her awake. Betty didn't wake up she was dreaming about dating Jughead. Jughead kept trying to shake her awake.

"No sleep. I'm with Juggie when I sleep. I don't feel numb." She whispered half asleep.

"Betts wake up. It's time to go."

She was still asleep. She never wanted to wake up anymore because she always dreamt about Jughead. Jughead sighed as he carried her to the car. In the car she began to talk in her sleep.

"Juggie I found the perfect place for us near Yale." She mumbled.

Jughead ignored it as he drove her home. He dropped her off before grabbing his bag. He was starting his road trip to college campus today. He just wanted to leave. Jughead only said goodbye to the serpents and his family. He felt guilty not saying it to Betty but they weren't together anymore.

He knew she'd find out he left later that day. FP said he would tell her. Jughead had gave him tissues to give to her. Jughead packed up his car and started on the long drive. Fp texted him late that night that she knew now.

"He didn't say goodbye mom." Betty sobbed into Alice's chest. "I know." Alice hugged her. "He hates me." She whispered barely. Her tears made her audio hard to understand.

Alice just hugged her close. Betty sobbed so loud waking all the house up."He just wanted to get to college as soon as he could. He wanted to spend the summer getting to know the area." FP said.

"Don't lie Fp. I know the real reason." She uttered into her mother's chest."Let's get you to bed Betty. It's late." Alice said.

"No it smells of him."

"I washed the sheets."

"Why!" Betty cried.

"Well you just refused to go to bed because it smelled like him."

"I didn't want the smell to go." She whispered so broken.

"But you won't sleep there anymore because of it?"

Betty looked up at her mother."But now he's completely gone. I have nothing." Her breathing went uneasy.

"He left this." FP said handing her one of Jughead's old flannels.

Betty took it as she wrapped herself into it. She headed upstairs to see Veronica and Archie making out. She shut her curtains as she tried calling him. He didn't answer. Betty just left a voice message.

"I deserve all of this." She whispered. "I'm a horrible person... but I love you. I just need a goodbye. I know I don't deserve one but I just want to hear your voice. Shout at me I don't care. I just need your voice."

She had an incoming call from him ten minutes later."Hello." She whispered as she had non stopped cried since she woke up.

"Hi."

"You'll be amazing Juggie." She whispered as she looked at her photo on her desk of them.

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry and I know you can't forgive me and you hate me but I'm sorry. I've got my punishment." Betty requested a face time.

"I'm driving."

"Oh okay." She whispered."You wanted a goodbye so goodbye. Have fun at Yale."

"Goodbye Jughead Jones. I love you."Jughead ended the call.

This was the end of Riverdale for him. He was never going back. Never going to get his heart broken again by Betty Cooper.

This was his shot for true non Riverdale happiness. 

This was his shot to prove that Jughead Jones was bigger than Riverdale. But there's a question that lingered. 

Can he do it without his biggest cheerleader by his side, Betty Cooper?


	3. Chapter 3

5 years later-

Riverdale was practically a distance memory for Jughead now. He was doing good. He was dating this new girl she was the complete opposite of Jughead. He was working at a publishing office as an editor along side trying to get his work published.

He only heard from his family and the serpents. He was happy with that. He had made a whole new life for himself.

As for Betty Cooper she graduated Yale and was now learning to be a detective. She had a boyfriend that was a carbon copy of Jughead. Alice knew that but Betty was too blind to see it.

Jughead would never go back to Riverdale. He was doing so well for himself. He had almost forgot about all things Betty Cooper. He didn’t think about her every day like he used to. He had slowly numbed the pain of Betty Cooper.

He just wanted to be happy and he was finally getting that. He often wondered about her. She wasn't like his Betty Cooper when she left. He got out his laptop and did a google search on her.

-Betty Cooper new member of the intelligence department at NYPD.-

“Good for her.” He whispered to himself.

He then saw a picture of her with the team. He just looked through photos and more information. He saw that her boyfriend looked exactly like him. That confused him. He wanted to learn more about them as a couple.

So he did some internet stalking. He found out they met at the police academy different departments. He liked reading, horror films and classics. It was crazy how similar they were. It freaked Jughead out slightly. She never got over Jughead. In all the photos he could see her sad eyes.

Jughead turned off his laptop before he thought too much into this. Tegan his girlfriend was coming over. He was so excited. He sat waiting for her. She came up with his mail for him. 

"Baby there's a wedding invite."

“A wedding invite?” He said confused. She handed him the envelope and he opened it up.

\- Congratulations your invited to the double wedding of Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom and Veronica and Archie Andrew's.-

“Are we going?” 

“Probably not.” Jughead said.

"Why?" Tegan pouted.

“Long story but I hate Archie Andrews.”

"It says their wedding is the second one. We can skip that one." She suggested.

“Why not.” He shrugged “I’ll definitely support Toni. She’s like a sister to me”

"Yay! I can wear a fancy dress and tease you."

Jughead just smiled at her. Moments later he got a call from Toni. He answered it."Be my joint best man?" She smiled as the face time connected.

“I’d love to T.”

"Okay slight problem." Toni admitted.

“What is it?”

"You know how Betty is Chers only family?" She prompted.

“Yeah?”

"She's going to be there too. She just broke up with her boyfriend and is surprisingly calm about it. She's been freakishly calm after her big meltdown." Toni explained.

“It’s not like I have to talk to her. I’m just going to support you T.”

"That's the thing Cher has planned this dance between bridesmaids and groomsmen." She added.

“T it’s fine. I don’t have to get along with her.”

"I think you should talk to her. She tried dating a guy that looked like you to right her wrongs because she wanted to feel in away from she made it up to you."

“I’m in a happy relationship. I moved on.”

Toni gasped happily. "That's amazing. Be here next week your dance lessons begin at 5." She ended the call.

Jughead put his phone away. He knew he had to face Betty sooner or later.

_____

He had arrived in Riverdale a few days early to show Tegan around. He started with Pops. He came in and saw her instantly. She was sat in a booth alone mixing her coffee with no purpose. He sat down at his old booth with Tegan.

Betty saw them she headed to Pops to pay for their meal. Jughead went up to order and pay."Jug it's been paid for."He just stood there. He had no idea what to say. "By who?" He questioned.

“Me.” 

“Thanks.”

He knew if Jughead knows its was Betty he wouldn't eat it. Jughead sat back down with his girlfriend. Tegan saw Betty glancing at them as she moved to the back of the diner. She walked up to her and asked her to join them. Betty came and sat with them.

"I won't stay long. My mum is waiting for me. We have our monthly meet ups... your really lucky Tegan."

“Thanks?”

"Juggie is a great guy. Don't take him for granted." Betty told her.

“I would never.” She smiled at him. Betty nodded as she started to tear up. "Excuse me work is calling." She lied walking out the diner to cry.

She saw Tegan lean over the table and kiss him. Betty just sobbed as she rang her friends from work.

“Hey B.”

"Can you come to Riverdale?" She whispered.

“Why? Is everything okay?”

"He's here." Betty uttered.

“Your ex?”

"Not Liam but Juggie."

“Oh.”

"I don't know why I came. Everyone hates me here. I'm the towns slut." She cried.

“Everything will be okay. You’re just here for the wedding and then you can come home.”

"I've already been called a slut 10 times today." Betty told them.

“You’re here for Cheryl, right?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then focus on that and ignore everything else. You’ll be home soon.”

"Okay." Betty wiped her tears before heading back inside. Betty finished up the call. She sat back down and apologised. "Sorry that was work. They have a new lead for me."

“Cool.” Tegan smiled. Jughead was just sitting there in a bad mood. "Yeah but I should go....Jughead and I don't speak much anymore. It's my fault... nice to see you again Juggie." Jughead didn’t say anything.

Betty sighed as she headed home. She got in and cried on her mothers chest. Jughead spent the rest of his day showing Tegan around before they went to his hotel room.

"So Betty is cool. I like her and I was thinking I could hang with her." Tegan smiled.

“Probably not babe.”

"Why?" 

"She is the ex I told you about." He whispered.

“The one that cheated with your best friend?” 

Jughead just nodded.

"Wait till I see that bitch again."

"Baby no."

The following day came and Betty bumped into Tegan at the book shop. Betty just wanted a book to read at the river.

“Stay away from me and Jughead bitch. I know what you did.”

"I was 18." Betty whispered. "I never meant to hurt him."

“Yeah well you did.”

"Don't you think I know that! You know nothing that we've gone through! Nothing." Betty cried.

“He loves you and you threw him aside like it was nothing! He’s actually in a happy relationship now so you need to stay away!”

Betty just ran out crying. She headed to the river without a book all alone. She ran into the water screaming. She needed to scream and let go. She saw Jughead already there. He was sitting by the water smoking.

She just sighed as she fell back into the water to float. Jughead saw her and got up to see if she was okay. He took his shoes off and rolled up his trousers as he walked into the river.

“Betty?” Betty just glanced at him as she floated.“What the fuck are you doing?”

"Floating... screaming..." she whispered crying.

“Get out of the water.”

"Why?" Betty closed her eyes. Jughead picked her up and got her out of the water."What the hell Juggie!" She glared.

“Stop it.”

"What? Why? This town hates me."

“You’re being obnoxious.”

"No! Your girlfriend yelled at me in the middle of the book shop! I just wanted a book. I never meant to hurt you." Betty cried.

“Since when have you been one to take shit from anyone?!”

"Since she is your girlfriend and I can't hurt the people you love."

“Who said I love her?”

"Well it looks like it. You used to look at me that way." Betty glanced at his lips. Jughead didn’t say anything. "I just wanted to float and feel something."

Jughead just rolled his eyes. Betty just tipped her bag out to show the amount of meds shes on from her therapist. She was aware she had a bad therapist and needed to find a new one but she had no time.

“Come on, I’m driving you home.”

"Why so I can have your girlfriend shout at me? Say that I tried to get you into bed?" Betty stepped closer to him angrily.

“Get in the car.”

"You can't make me." She said."Its not like your going to pick me up in your strong arms and wrap them around my tiny body."

Jughead did exactly that and carried her to his car. "Juggie put me down. Stop holding me in your strong loving arms. Stop holding me around my waist as this is extremely hot and turning me on."Jughead just put her in the passenger seat of his car. He got into the drivers seat and started up the car.

"If you think I won't jump out a moving car your wrong. I've done it multiple times." She warned. Jughead locked the door. "God you underestimate me." Betty took a magnet out her bag and placed it against the door to unlock it.

Jughead took the magnet. “Stop it! I’m taking you home.”

"I don't want to go there! Why?! I was just swimming Juggie!" Betty snapped.

“Yeah swimming fully clothed in a river.” He scoffed.

"Yes it's better than stripping naked into my lacey red underwear that Grace's my skin."

“You’re being obnoxious.”

Betty rolled her eyes. "Yeah apparently that's my new thing. You said that, Liam said that and my colleagues say that."Jughead just rolled his eyes. "Your obnoxiously sexy too so shut up."

Jughead just locked the car doors again as he started to drive her home.

"I can smash windows you know. God I know so much more how to escape."

“Stop.”

"Why Jones? You used to love talking about this stuff. Plus I never fucking meant to hurt you. How is it fair that they can get their happy ending and we can't?" She whispered looking out the window.

“Because Veronica can forgive and forget. I can’t.”

Betty just nodded. She teared up hiding her face in her knees. Jughead didn’t say anything. 

"At least she will treat you right." She whispered.

Jughead ignored her as he drove. Betty just scrolled through her photos. She looked at photos of them together. He drove her to the house but she refused to move.

"Betts get out the fucking car."She looked at him and he looked back at her."You know I got a hotel room right?" Betty told him.

"But you have a room at your mothers house."

"Anf yet JB and Fp look at me with so much hatred I rather stay somewhere else. I deserve them but still."

“Fine. I was heading to the five seasons anyways.”

"I probably should walk. Tegan threatened me if she would kill you I'd she saw us together." She whispered.

“She’s just pissed off.”

"Well I definitely deserve it. I've been called a slut more times than I can handle since I arrived. The only place I haven't is pops, sweet waters and the bunker."

“It’s a small town. No one ever forgets gossip.”

"Yep and it feels like I took all the blame. Archie just fucked off. He has his life back and I don't. I don't come to Riverdale anyone because I only have Cher and my mom. Yet Cher has called me a slit before." She whispered.

“Yeah well if it makes it any better I’m more mad at Archie than you.”

"Really?" Betty questioned.

“Yep.”

"Why?" 

“Archie never apologized.”

"He never apologised for grabbing my hand and kissing me in the bunker when I kept telling him it was a massive mistake. And now he gets everything we can't. That bastard... Juggie I should tell you that I'm looking into the Ghoulies."Jughead didn’t say anything. Betty just looked at him. "They're shipping drugs into the city like JJ and fizzle rocks."

“Really?”

"Yeah my boss knows I'm from here so they sent me. It's less suspicious that way." She added.

“I want to help.”

"Like old times." Betty smiled. Jughead just nodded. "Okay well I already know how they do it. They blackmail teens to drive up to New York for the weekend and do it. It's the perfect bate for townies like us."

“So we need to investigate in New York?”

"Sam and Avery are doing that in New York. They sent me here to find the teens and offer them something else. I already know where the drug lab is. Like seriously come on it's been five years change the damn location we all know its Southside high. But I need to get in and take photos."

“I know how to get in. Me and the serpents used to sneak in all the time and spray paint the place.”

Betty's eyes lit up at him. "Perfect. Can you meet me tomorrow at the bunker? We need to do a stake out before we sneak in." Betty smiled.

“Yeah.”

"Perfect." She looked at him.

They got to the hotel and both got out of the car. Betty handed him her knew number. Jughead put it into his phone and sent her a text to tell her that it was him.

B: hey. So I need a shower but text later? 

Betty messaged as she got to her room. Betty got to her shower and messaged him back. 

B: thanks for this Juggie x 

Betty sent him a cute picture or a detective dog near a murder board image.

Betty couldn't stop thinking about him.

J: I just like mysteries. You know that

Jughead put his phone away when he got back to Tegan.

B: I know me too. Best decision to change my career.

Jughead didn’t check his phone. He just kissed his girlfriend.

Betty slipped into the shower thinking about him. She thought about him often but never relived old memories like this. She was excited maybe this would get their friendship back. Betty wanted to message him links to her files.

Jughead was just laying in bed talking with his girlfriend. He heard his phone went.

B: here are the files.  
B: what are we going to do about Kai.

J: we’ll figure it out

B: this case makes me nervous Juggie. I told my boss that.

J: we’ve handled worse

B: true but Kai almost killed you

J: we’ll figure it out

B: plus he contacted me over the years

J: and said what?

B: he likes likes me

J: Ew. But that could work. You could be a distraction

B: no I'm not a hooker! He tried to kill you Juggie

J: that’s not what I meant

B: fine only so he doesn't try to kill my Juggie.

J: okay

B: I'll message him now.

Betty sent him a screenshot of Malachi trying go gei in her pants.

J: make plans to meet him tomorrow. That can be a distraction for us to sneak in

B: but our steak out. I hope you know I'm pouted right now

J: we’ll do that first

B: fine. He said to meet him at his place. And wear nothing but underwear

J: good luck with that 

Betty knew Jughead had a smug look on his face.

B: stop being so smug. How can I get out of that. I'm not having sex with him. I didn't even have sex with Liam.

J: you don’t have to

B: you know what he's like. Juggie this isn't good.

J: you don’t have to actually go  
J: just make it seem like you will to distract him

B: but juggie

J: what?

B: hes forceful

J: you don’t have to actually go Betty

B: but I need this case so I'm not the office crazy person

J: we’ll talk more about it tomorrow

B: I need this case

Jughead left her on read. Jughead went back to Tegan. A part of him was thrilled about the stake out tomorrow. He couldn't wait to feel the thrill of investing again. He had missed it so much. 

It was so stupid but Jughead always thought they would always open up their own private investigative company. It was their dream. 

It felt like the old them.

Would this investigation bring them together like it did all those years ago of would it pull them apart?


	4. Chapter 4

The following day came and Betty was filled with dread. She would have to explain to Jughead about her past in her department.

She would have to explain that Liam was her bosses son.

She would have to explain all these things to him.

Yet part of her is excited. Their going on a stake out together. She missed that. This used to be a kind of foreplay for them. It made them excited and feel a rollercoaster of emotions.

They were meeting at the old south side high building. Betty had brought all his favourite snacks as they were in Alice's car. Jughead was so excited.

Betty smiled at him happily as she passed him some binoculars. "Hey."

"Hey ba...Juggie. They've walked in."

"Okay."

Betty smiled at him as she passed him his favourite coffee order. She looked at him. "So I guess I should explain to you." Betty sighed."But first I need to get closer.

"Okay..."

Betty drove them slightly closer. "So they found out the truth about me and their was a copy cat killer." Jughead nodded. "I thought he was still alive." She whispered.

"Who?"

"Him Juggie." Betty teared up.

Jughead just nodded.

"So I suggested it to my boss. He had me work it as a sick joke. So I did." She looked at the floor crying. "They let it go on for a year. I was in a bad mental health and proved to them I'm crazy like him. I'm Detective crazy and they've put me on this case to prove myself."

"Then that's what we'll do... You'll prove yourself."

Betty just looked at the school crying."I'm better than that Jughead." She looked at him.

"I know."

"I keep fucking up. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you."

"There is Juggie. I fucked up with you. I fucked up my job. It was all my fault. I'm sorry for everything." She looked at him.

Jughead didn't say anything.

Betty just got out the car to go into the school. Jughead followed her they saw people come out and Betty pulled Jughead in for a hug. Jughead hugged her back. She cupped his face holding him.

"Come on let's go."

Betty nodded.

They headed inside. She needed evidence. She collected multiple images as she was focused. They split up but unfortunately Betty got caught. 

"Kai told me to meet him here."

Jughead was hidden as they called up Malachi. Malachi came as he pushed her down to the chair. Jughead could see them as he kissed her passionately. Jughead glared at him angrily. He wanted to jump out and help her.

Betty started to kick her feet uncomfortable. Jughead couldn't stop himself as he ran out to help her. Malachi fell to the floor as Jughead pushed him off of her. Jughead pinned him down. Betty pulled him off of him as she shook nervously.

"We need to stop him." Jughead said angrily.

"I have my cuffs." Betty said as she out them on Malachi.

Jughead called in the sheriff. They headed to the station. Betty was shaking still. Jughead held her hand. "I'm sorry." She whispered holding his hand back.

"It's okay."

Betty drove them to the station.

"So the love birds are back together?" Malachi smirked.

"Fuck you Malachi. I'm taking your ass down."

Jughead glared at him, letting go of Betty's hand. They got to the station and turned Malachi in. Betty headed to the bunker with Jughead. They just got there and sat down. Betty collapsed on the bed as she began piecing it all together. Jughead was sitting on the chair at the small table.

"He gets the kids from the community centre."

"You think so?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

Jughead just nodded.

"Like Dodger." Betty moved to sit next to him.

"That makes sense."

"Yeah. I need to find the next child." She pinched her nose as her boss called. Jughead just sighed whilst Betty put it on loud speaker.

"Detective crazy good job now figure the rest out. Remember if you don't your fired."

"I'm on it boss." 

Her boss declined the call.

"We'll do it Betty."

"Will we Juggie? I'm losing all hope. If I don't have this job I have nothing." She whispered.

"Betty when have I ever let you down?"

"Never I'm afraid if letting you down again." Betty confessed.

"Betty when have I ever let you down?"

"Never I'm afraid if letting you down again." Betty confessed.

"You won't. We've got this."

"Life went to shit after that kiss. This is all karma." Jughead didn't say anything. "Does she make you happy Juggie?" Betty wondered."You don't have to answer it."

Jughead didn't answer. "Oh I'm sorry Juggie." Betty held his hands. She squeezed his hand softly. He pulled his hand away. "Shit sorry. I just want to hug you." Betty whispered.

"It's fine... I should get going. We got a lot done today."

"Yeah I'm going to work through the night before the dress fitting and dance class tomorrow." She smiled softly.

Jughead just nodded as he got his things. Betty waved goodbye as he left. He loved the thrill today. Seeing Betty cuff him was so attractive.

He went back to the hotel to see his girlfriend. Tegan was about to get in the shower when she pulled Jughead in their with her. Jughead undressed before kissing her. She happily kissed him back.

"Had a good day with the boys?" She asked.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Good now I missed you. We should move in together."

"Maybe." He kissed her.

"Its a yes or no baby." She teased moving her hands against him.

"Let me think about it."

"Okay."

Betty messaged him whilst he was in the shower. 

B: I have the names of the kids that deal for him. I have the date of the next drop off.

Jughead heard his phone go off but ignored it as he kissed his girlfriend. He ignored it until he was done in the shower with his girlfriend. He didn't want to move in with her. The last time it didn't go well when he lived with a girlfriend. He checked his phone once they were all dressed.

B: sorry shouldn't have messaged.  
B: it's my mess  
B: have a good night

J: I was in the shower with Tegan sorry I didn't see your message. What are the names?

B: Josh, Hannah, Tilly, Tom and Lela.  
B: you should go spend time with your girlfriend.   
B: I'm sorry.  
B: I'll just see you tomorrow. Have fun sex

J: bye

B: god I fucked up girls. He is so hot still and I just slammed him with messages. He was fucking his girlfriend.

Betty accidentally messaged him that.

J: you had the wrong number

B: fuck ! I'm sorry Juggie.

J: it's okay

B: I just said your still hot and I want to fuck you.

J: it's fine

B: its embarrassing

Betty just turned her phone off and worked. She worked all night and she had to go to the dress fitting. 

Luckily she didn't see Jughead until the dance class. Betty was nervously waiting to get partnered up. She got partnered with Jughead. She walked up to him.

"We can get our prom dance." She whispered smiling. Jughead didn't say anything. "Juggie I'm sorry."

Archie and Veronica came in as Archie bumped into Jughead.

"Watch where you're going." Jughead said angrily.

"Look Jug we should speak with Betty too. I owe you two an apology." He confessed.

"I don't want to hear it." Jughead walked away.

Betty just teared up as looked at him. "Why do you get to be happy Archie?" She whispered.

"Because Veronica forgave me."

"But it's not fair." Betty uttered."I love him and he hates me."

"I don't know what to tell you Betty."

"Its unfair Archie. " Betty walked away crying.

Jughead was sitting outside upset. Betty joined him. He didn't want to see Archie.

"Want to get out of here?" She asked.

"Please."

"Juggie could you ever forgive me like Veronica did ginger Judas?" Betty questioned.

"I don't know."

"I was just wondering. I miss you in my life." She looked at him crying. Jughead didn't say anything. "Come on let's go to the wrym and get drunk. Might as well reenact graduation."

"Okay."

Betty drove him to the wrym. They headed in the office for privacy with a bottle of gin. Jughead got cups as he poured her a glass and one for himself.  
Betty just drank from the bottle.

"Use a cup Betts. If you want more I can get another bottle."

"You know I spent many nights drinking like this until I realised I'm trying to numb myself." She admitted putting the bottel down."But your right I should be lady like."

"Since when are you lady like." Jughead teased.

"Shut up." 

Jughead just smiled faintly."Don't you remember my mother is Alice Cooper? Funnily enough we're actually close now." Betty smiled at him.

"That's good."

"Yeah. Your dad tried to stay neutral but in the end he snapped at me for being a slut. I guess like mother and daughter in high school. But also how is honey still running the place. I thought I killed him off with my honey prank." She giggled.

Jughead smiled faintly. "I still can't believe you did that."He whispered.

Betty blushed as she moved the hair out her eyes. "He deserved it and I still stand by it." She winked. Jughead smiled faintly again. "Speak to me back Juggie."

"I don't know what to say."

"Close your eyes and think of anything and say it." Betty prompted. Jughead closed his eyes and thought. "Your eyes." He whispered.

"What about them?" 

"I can't stop thinking about your eyes."

"Why?" Betty smiled as she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Because They're stunning."

"Your eyes are stunning. Their so blue I always wanted our children to have your eyes." Betty teared up.

Jughead leaned over to wipe the tears away. He just looked at her. She looked back at him intertwining their hands. Jughead smiled at her whilst Betty leaned on slightly closer with him. He leaned in closer too.

"I want to kiss you but you can't cheat." She sighed. Jughead just nodded. "I want to so badly take you to bed. Wrap your arms around me as we fight for dominance in the kiss."

"Fuck." He sighed.

"Sorry." Betty bit her lips. Jughead didn't say anything. "I probably should go and use my shower head in my room."Betty uttered. "Fuck filter Betty."

Jughead bit his lip. Betty saw that and licked her lips out of want. Jughead looked at her with lust and desire.

"Juggie don't look at me like that I'm already horny and wet." Jughead sighed."What I can't help how you make me feel?" Betty pouted at him."I could give you a happy ending massage."

"A happy ending massage?"

"Yep." Betty bit her lip.

"And what is that?"

"A happy ending massage is a massage that starts with the usual full-body rubdown but ends with a sex act, usually a handjob or a blow. Technically just a massage."

"Okay..."

"You sound uncomfortable."

"Tegan would murder me."

"Then we don't have too. I guess it's still cheating. I'm the cheater here not you." Betty whispered.

"I just can't do that to her." He said.

"I know sorry I even suggested it. It was wrong of me. "

"You should go."

"Yeah I should. I'm sorry." Betty got up heading out. She walked out into the bar. "Is anyone single, horny and have no STDs?" She yelled.

Sweet Pea walked up to her. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get laid." Betty shrugged.

"Jughead would be furious if he saw you."

"Yeah I just came from his office. How about you Pea. You look long and can give me a good time."

"Jughead would get mad at me."

Betty just sighed. "But he's getting sex why can't I Pea? He's happy... V and Arch are... and I'm this horny failure." She cried into his arms. He just held her. "Then okay... We can go to my trailer?"

"Or fuck me in public." Betty smirked. "I like being reckless." He smirked at her. "Tell me big boy where do you want to fuck me." Betty didn't care anymore. 

Jughead hated her. She was all alone in Riverdale. She might as well fuck things up.

"If Jughead saw us he would kill me."

"That's exciting." Betty smirked mischievously.

"The bar is closing soon... then we'd have the whole place to ourselves."

"But I want you now on the table tops or the pool tops. That was fun that time with Jug." Betty pouted seductively.

"Okay."

"Fuck me in a public place Pea. Fuck me until I forget who Jughead is. "

He leaned in and kissed her heatedly. He glared at them angrily and went to get a strong drink. Betty kissed him back as Jughead saw them. He got jealous instantly. Betty moaned softly and that drove Jughead insane. He pulled them apart.

"Leave her the fuck alone Pea!" Jughead snapped.

"She wanted me Jug."

"What I haven't had sex in 5 years sue me!" Betty yelled at Jughead.

"So what you go to fuck my best friend?!"

"No I was going to fuck anyone! Pea offered! You get hot amazing sex each night and every time I try I can't! Do you know why?! I think of your face. How I want it to be you!" She snapped.

"Fine! Do whatever the fuck you want I don't care!" He snapped as he went back to his office.

Betty stormed off outside. She was thankful the wedding was next week. She just wanted to go home. She sat on the bench waiting to see Jughead. He was up in his office. She waited for about an hour until he came out to go home.

"I didn't do it." Betty told him.

"Go fuck him! I don't care!"

"Juggie I didn't! We can't be together your in a relationship! You don't trust me! We live in different states!" Jughead ignored her."I don't want him! I want you! Its always been you!" Betty snapped .

"Well you can't fucking have me!"

Betty just screamed she knows. Jughead just walked off."I've never stopped loving you!" She ran after him.

Jughead just grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. He couldn't take this anymore. Betty gasped kissing her back. Jughead deepened the kiss as his arms went around her waist. She smiled as her arms wrapped around his neck. He just held her as they kissed. She had missed him so much she began to cry. Betty couldn't believe they were kissing. Jughead pulled away to wipe her tears.

"I'm sorry for everything." Betty held him.

"It's okay... I guess I'm kind of a hypocrite now."

"Maybe just a little but I have been on your ass since I saw you. Also you asked to help join my case. That parts on you." She teased smiling. Jughead just nodded. "Go come clean to her. Your no cheater Juggie. That's me."

Jughead just nodded.

____

At the hotel:

He walked into his hotel room. Tegan was reading her book. She hugged him happily."Hey." He whispered ashamed.

"You kissed her didn't you?" Tegan whispered. Jughead nodded."I can't blame you Juggie. She is fucking hot."Jughead laughed softly. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay. I haven't told you I'm bi. So we're even."

"Have you kissed anyone else while we were together?"

"A drunken kiss with a women. But it meant nothing." Tegan smiled. Jughead just nodded. "So yeah... we're even."

"I love you."

Jughead didn't know what to feel. Betty was always his love but he had something good with Tegan.

"I love you too." He whispered.

Jughead was stuck in between past and new lovers. Tegan was so understanding he was falling in love with her but Betty there was so much history there.

He was utterly conflicted and knew they were on s time crunch. 

Who would he choose?


	5. Chapter 5

A week passed and the wedding day arrived. Betty only had 6 hours until she could leave. She had made a compromise with Cheryl.

Betty knew that kiss with Jughead would be her last one. It killed her knowing that but it was the truth. 

Betty had been working tirelessly as she had closed the case. She had set the community centre up with a drug help line to finish off. 

She was thinking about still quitting and start her own PI business.

She was nervous to see Jughead later. He would be with Tegan and she was expecting a slap. She was surprised when they walked in hand in hand completely fine. She couldn't help but feel jealous. Betty had to go help Cheryl give a gift to Toni.

Jughead went to go see Toni. He saw Betty with her in her very exposed bridesmaid dress.

"This is from miss Cherry herself." Betty teased."I'll leave you and the boys alone."

Betty got up and saw Jughead. She just looked at him with sad eyes.Jughead looked back at her.

"Jug we should talk before I drive home after the wedding." She whispered "Maybe now."

“Sure.”

Betty and Jughead walked outside to the garden of thorn hill. Betty just nervously messed with her dress. Betty looked up at him tearing up she was ruining her makeup. 

"Your so happy Juggie and I can't ruin that. I wont ruin your happiness again. Its took me along time to realise this but I guess our time ended along time ago. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy and now you are. My sweet Juggie is happy. Archie and Veronica are happy. That's all that mattered. I have gotten my karma and I've accepted it now. It sucks but I wont destroy your happiness again. I love you and that won't change. I guess I'm trying to say... I know that was our last kiss." She cried streaking her makeup.

“I’m conflicted.”

"Why?" Betty asked.

“I love you.”

"I love you too but your with Tegan." She whispered.

“That’s why I’m conflicted.”

Betty just looked at him. "If you like her Juggie you should go for it. She makes you happy and all i brought you were mysterious and pain." She leaned her head on him.

“I don’t love her.”

"Then what's going to happen?" Betty asked."We still love each other. You don't love her and we're at a Wedding I hate weddings."

“I don’t know.”

"Close your eyes and imagine your future." Betty told him."Be honest with yourself." She added.

“I see you... it’s always been you.”

"Then let's move to a different state baby and have a fresh start." Betty smiled faintly.

“I don’t know Betts.”

"A fresh start a new us. Run away like romeo and juliet with a happily ever after."

“Betty I don’t know.” He repeated.

"Okay." She whispered.

“I need a drink.” He sighed.

"No you don't we just have to face our fears." Jughead didn’t say anything."I'm leaving at the end of the wedding. Meet me at the bunker if you change your mind. I won't be hurt if you don't show. This could our fresh start to start over."

Jughead just nodded.

"We have brides to walk down to the altar. We should go."

Jughead just nodded. 

Betty just squeezed his hands before going to get the brides to be. Jughead was so stressed. He needed to talk to Toni after the wedding. He knew he had to choose and he didn’t know if he was ready for that. He just wanted avoid it. He tried to ignore it for now.

He was here to support his friends. 

Seeing Toni he cried. Toni was like a sister to him and he felt so proud. “Stop it.” She teared up too.

"I'm sorry but your getting married." Jughead smiled.

"You will too someday with Tea."

“Maybe.”

"With Betty?" Toni smirked.

“I don’t know anymore.”

"Like you told me. Follow what's in here." She pointed to his heart.

“I love Betty but Tegan is good for me.”

"Do what's best for you Juggie...now let's get me married!"

Jughead just smiled as he held out his arm for her. He was walking her down the isle with Sweet Pea and Fangs. They were all so happy. They stood beside her as Betty walked Cheryl down to the alter. 

Cheryl and Toni were both so happy. Their love was radiating throughout the room. All eyes were on them. The ceremony was perfect. It screamed both of them.

At the end there wasn’t a dry even in the crowd. They walked down hand in hand as everyone threw flower petals over them. They were so happy together. They couldn’t wait to start a family in a new place. First Cheryl was excited for their honeymoon after their after party.

Everyone was meeting back up for the reception later that night. Betty wasn't she was heading back home but first to the bunker and Jughead was going to talk with Tegan.

They were outside the venue when they were talking.“I’ve been so confused lately.” He whispered.

"I know baby. Seeing your ex does that." She kissed him.

“I think I still have feelings for her.” He whispered.

"I guessed but we're what matters." Tegan smiled.

"I guess so. But then there's here...we've been through so much." Jughead teared up.

"You have to do what's right for in here." Tegan touched his heart. 

"I don't know what I want. She asked me to move away with her if we decided to start over." He confessed.

"Jughead I love you." Tegan kissed him. "So do what makes you happy."

"But I don't know what to do."

“I’ll give you time to figure it out.” She hugged him."Thank you." Jughead hugged her back.

“Go talk to her.”

Jughead nodded as he headed to the bunker. He saw Betty already there. She was nervously sitting with her head between her legs.

“Betts?” Betty looked up at him smiling. “Hey.” He said.

"You came." She whispered."This is happening."She added.

“Tegan wanted me to figure this out for myself.”

"So your not coming are you?" Betty teared up. Jughead sat down with her. "So I'm losing you again?" Betty whispered.

“No.” Betty looked up at him. "I'm confused."

“I want to figure this out Betts. I want to choose.”

"Okay." She nodded.

Jughead leaned in and kissed her softly. She kissed him back trying not to cry. Jughead deepened the kiss as Betty moved to sit on his lap. Jughead held her close to him.

"I always wanted a life with you." She whispered.

“I’ve always imagined my future with you.... you broke my heart Betts.”

"I know. I never meant too Juggie. It was a stupid moment caught up in a song that I regret." Betty explained firvwhat felt like the millionth time."Still its still no excuse. I fucked up."

Jughead just nodded.

Betty just laid down on the bed.“Betty help me choose... please.”

"How baby? What can I say to make this better? I've apologised. It's not enough but I am apologetically in love with you baby." Betty held him.

“I love you too... I guess I overreacted... I made the situation out to be more than it was.”

"No you were reasonable. Maybe a goodbye in person would have been nice but I didn't deserve it. " She laid on top of him. Jughead just held her."Don't you want to move away with me?"Betty asked seriously.

“I do but I’m just scared.” He whispered.

"That I'll hurt you again." She finished off for him. Jughead didn’t say anything. "I won't I'm here for you. Till death do us part. In unity there's strength."

Jughead smiled faintly at her. "That's if you'll have me." Jughead leaned in kissing her softly. Betty kissed him back holding him. Jughead deepened the kiss. She smiled as she kept kissing him. He was like her air she needed at the moment. He held her tightly as they kissed.

"But you need to decide Juggie. I have to drive home." Betty pouted.

“What if you leave before I do?”  
Betty looked at him confused.  
“You said you’re leaving tonight. What if you leave before I make up my mind?”

"I can leave in the morning for you baby." She kissed him Jughead just nodded."I'll sleep here tonight." Betty yawned.

“Okay.” He said.

"Its not like I haven't before." She giggled."I did have the warmth of my Juggie's embrace." She added.

“I should probably go...”

"Oh okay."

“Unless you think I should stay?” Betty kissed him. "I always want you to stay but you need to be alone whilst making this decision."

Jughead just nodded.

"Just say goodbye in person this time." Betty kissed him one last time.

Jughead kissed her softly. They held one another kissing before Jughead knew it was time. He got up to go. Betty didn't stop him as she began to fall asleep. He honestly had no idea what to do and would sleep on it.

____

The following morning came and Betty was nervously in her car. She needed to go to get back to work for tomorrow. But she needed to know his answer. She hadn’t heard anything from him yet.

Betty was nervously looking at her phone waiting for a call. She got nothing. Betty decided to start her car. She waited a few minutes before driving off. He wasn’t coming. Betty decided to call him. She was wo disheartened. He picked up immediately. All she did was wait for him to speak.

“Betty I can’t leave my life behind.”

"Okay." She whispered so broken.

“I’m sorry.”

"Its okay... I shouldn't have asked you to do that." He could tell she was crying.

“I have a job and a life that I like. I’m not throwing that away to be heartbroken again.”

“I’m sorry.” He repeated.

"Don't be baby." Betty whispered so quietly."I know... what if I move to you?" She questioned hopeful.

“Betty no... I think we just need to go our separate ways.” He whispered. Betty just sobbed. "Okay... Its my payback." She whispered.

“I’m sorry.”

"Are you staying with her?"

“Betty I have to go. I’m sorry.”

"No Juggie please tell me." Betty begged.Betty asked as she began driving. "Can we even talk? Is this the end of us? You promised me I wouldn't lose you."

"I need to know!"

“We’re done.”

"No please!" She sobbed.

Jughead ended the call. Betty lost it. She drove over to the Andrew's house. Why couldn't she have her happy ending?

Jughead was already packed to go home. He decided to stay with Tegan. She was good for him. He decided she could move in too. He just wanted to be happy and not stress about the constant what ifs. Jughead was happy and that's all that mattered.

Betty was at her worst state of mind. She kicked down the door sobbing. She pulled the sheets off of Archie's bed. 

"No! You need to explain to me! You need to tell me why your happy and I'm getting all the hate for it."

“Jughead hates me more than you!”

"Then why did he make me feel like we had hope of getting back together! Standing me up for a prettier woman than me. I'm broken." She cried.

“It’s not my fault he moved on!” Betty slapped him." Easy for you to say your with Veronica."

“Get out!” He snapped.

"I'm leaving!"

Archie was furious at her.

Betty left broken hearted. She was a mess. She needed help and she didn't deny that. She was going to sort her head out.

Things were a mess.

She knew that. She knew that was all her fault. So she was going to right her wrongs. 

One way or another


	6. Chapter 6

1 year later-

Betty Cooper decided to get her head sorted out. She had all this childhood trauma that was preventing her from moving on. 

She was in and out of care centres doing group therapy sessions and single therapy sessions. She had a therapist and she was doing better. 

Betty quit her job to start her own PI company. She had a wedding invitation for Jughead. 

Betty was going to ring him to decline. She loved the gesture but she couldn't do that to her or to the happy couple. She couldn’t believe Jughead was getting married.

Betty called him at her tiny office. “Hello?” He answered.

"Hey Juggie... I got the invite." She whispered.

"Invite?" He questioned.

“To the wedding.”

"I didn't invite you." Jughead admitted.

"Oh...I was calling to say I don't think it's a good idea that I come." Betty told him.

“I get it. Tegan must’ve sent you an invite.”

"Congratulations Juggie." She whispered.

“Thanks.”

"I have to go. I am working on this case of a cheating girlfriend. She actually lived near you." Betty admitted.

“Bye.” He ended the call.

Betty just sighed to herself. She then had a call from Tegan.“Hi.” Betty answered.

"Please come to the wedding. Please... I need a cover girl... I'll pay you."

“What do you mean?”

"So if I pay you for your PI shit this stay confidential right?" She asked.

“I literally have no idea what you’re talking about...”

"I don't want to marry Jughead. I'm engaged to another women."

“What? You’re cheating on him?”

"Oh shut up you did the same. I know my fiancee girlfriend hired you to find us. She left your card out on the side." Tegan snapped.

“You need to tell him and call off the wedding. This isn’t right.”

"I can't break his heart like you did. Just get down here your my maid of honour now."

"Not happening." Betty declined the call.

Tegan tried to call her again. Betty just declined the call. She then messaged Jughead. 

B: come to New York. Spend some time with me?  
B: as friends of course. I can pay for your ticket  
B: I should apologise to you. It's a step in my therapy.

J: why should I?

B: I want to be friends and I was being irrational last time

J: okay...

B: I should have never asked you to leave your life behind  
B: it's up to you

J: I’ll come

B: perfect. I'll book it for tonight

J: okay

B: see you soon Juggie

_____

The following day Jughead arrives at Betty's small boxed office in a rough part of New York. “Hey.” He said, coming in. Betty's eyes lit up as she hugged him. 

"Jughead your here. This is amazing... so do you want my apology speech now or later?"He just shrugged."Okay now then. I was trying to hold on to the only part of my childhood that was keeping me sane. I love you and I wanted you to keep that little piece of us alive but it died in the kiss."

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"I am sorry. Now lets go get pizza from across the street."Betty handed him a letter. "This explains it better. I am better at writing my words."

Jughead just nodded.

Betty showed him to the pizza place as she ordered them pizza as he read the letter.

-Dear Juggie,

I am sorry. Scrap that I will stop saying sorry your sick of me saying that. I just want you to know that I'm getting help. -

He just put it down after reading it. Betty came back with milkshakes.“It’s good you’re getting help.” He said.

"Yeah. I had a lot of issues due to trauma." Betty sipped on her shake.

Jughead just nodded.

"But I miss our friendship." She rested her hand on his. Jughead smiled faintly."I miss investigating with my pain partner. Dom is shit."

“I miss our friendship too.”

"Maybe we can catch a movie with a pillow between us tonight at mine."

“Sure.”

"Now come on I can't eat pizza all by myself." She passed him a slice.

Jughead ate it smiling. Betty rolled it up and started to eat some as she dipped it in her shake. Jughead gave her a weird look.

"What give me a break. I've had a tough week and I'm hungry and thirsty. Okay I did it once when I was really drunk and high."Jughead laughed softly."Now sometimes I do it when I have a stressful case." She smiled. "So how did you propose? I want details."

“You have a stressful case?”

"I work for myself now." Betty smiled. Jughead just nodded. "But yes I'm working on this case for a drug lord he's asked me to get information on the other drug lords. I said yes only to pass on the information to Charlse."

“Cool.”

"Yeah but I could use my partner back." Betty smiled.

“Yeah?”

"If you want to do some digging." Betty smiled.

“Sure.”

"I promise no saving my ass."Jughead just smiled faintly."I'm a big girl who doesn't need saving." She smiled too.

Jughead just ate. Betty just smiled to herself as they heard Jughead's phone ring. It was from Tegan. Jughead answered happily.

"Hey baby." He smiled.

"Luna more baby." Tegan moaned.

"Show me what you want future wife."

Jughead hung up. He was furious. Betty was throwing fries into her mouth catching them. She noticed Jughead was upset.

"Jug?"

“Tegan is cheating on me.”

"Oh I'm sorry." Betty moved to hug him.Jughead didn’t say anything."Want to go get cupcakes and eat our feelings away?"

“I want to get drunk.”

"Or we can get drunk eating cupcakes?" She suggested.

Jughead just nodded. “I need to call her again and figure out what’s going on.” Betty nodded. "Need me to wait outside?" She questioned.

Jughead just nodded.

Betty grabbed a few slices of pizza before leaving. Jughead called Tegan. Tegan answered it as Luna was going down in her.

“You’re cheating.”

"What no!" She moaned.

“Don’t fucking lie to me!”

"Fine I am!"

“Fuck you.”

"I am getting fucked." She smirked declining the call. 

Jughead sighed as he headed out to Betty crying. Betty just hugged him. "Come on let's get cupcakes and gin.". Jughead just nodded. 

Betty cupped his face wiping his tears. "Girls are bitches." She teased. Jughead didn’t say anything. Betty just looked at him. She moved his hair out his face. "Let's get you laid?" She suggested.

“I just want to get drunk.”

"Lets go to my favourite bar luckily its one block away."

Jughead just nodded.

They walked to the bar and got a seat at the bar. Betty ordered them both a strong drink. Jughead downed it in one.

"Woah baby slow down."

“No.”

Betty pouted at him. Jughead ordered another. She knew he needed to let go a little and she didn't blame him. "How about never have I ever shots edit." Betty ordered 10 shots."

“Fine.”

"Never have I ever been fucked on a motorbike." Betty asked.

“I haven’t.” Jughead said.

"Me too we should get on that one."

“Betts can we just drink instead of this?”

"Nope. One round of this then I can out drink you " she winked at him.

“I just want to get drunk.”

"And I want to sit on your lap and take body shots from your gorgeous body." Betty smiled. Jughead didn’t say anything."But getting drunk can work too." Betty downed all the shots. Jughead drank some too.

Betty ordered more and got delived cupcakes to the bar. Within the next hour they were drunk. Betty got her cupcakes in her drunken state as she ate them dancing to the music. Jughead just sat eating them.

"You said you didn't want them." She smirked.

“I’m hungry.”

"Well eat this from here." Betty slurred as she smooched cupcakes all over her breasts.

“We’re in public.” He slurred.

"Well come to the bathroom. Their unisex and practically begging for us to do it." She winked.

“Fine.”

Betty held his hand as she ran to the bathroom with the cupcakes. Jughead followed her. Betty locked the door with her Bobby pin as she turned to look at Jughead.

Jughead pulled her in closer to him. She licked her lips seductively. Jughead kissed her heatedly. Betty smiled gripping his plump ass. Jughead deepened the kiss. She slipped her tongue in as she grinded upon him. She hadn't had sex in 6 years.

"Are you hungry?" She whispered in the kiss.

"Yes."

"Eat me."

Jughead kissed down her neck. Betty moaned softly enjoying the feeling of delicate kisses embrace her skin. Jughead pressed her up against the wall. Betty groaned softly.

"Give me more baby."Jughead just kissed her."I haven't had sex in years." She uttered in pleasure.

“Do you want me?”

"Your my one and only." She slurred.

Jughead kissed her heatedly. He picked her up as they both kissed each other with the same passion. They just held each other as they made out. They were completely drunk and not thinking. It felt amazing letting go. 

"Lets go to mine."

“Okay.”

Betty held his hand as they got a taxi back to her place. Betty stumbled through her living as she pushed Jughead on the couch. Jughead pulled her down on top of him.

"My favourite seat." She drunkenly slurred.

Jughead smirked before reconnecting their kiss. His hands wrapped around her as their tongues clash. It was so arousing for them. They haven’t been this close in years. Soon they were just in their underwear.

They were glances between them waiting for one of them to make a move. Jughead flipped them so he was on top of her. Betty just laid down enjoying her view. She loved having him up there. Jughead smirked at her. She softly moved his underwear off as she touched him. Jughead groaned softly.

"Please." Betty begged.

Jughead kissed her as he reached to take off her bra. He flung it as he sucked on her nipples. She moaned loudly. He smirked at her as he began kissing down her body. She gripped onto his shoulders moaning softly. She missed his kisses.

"Want more baby?"

"Yes."

Jughead slipped down her underwear. She wrapped her legs tightly around him as they started to move. Betty smiled at him as he slowly slide himself into her. Her breath was slowly at first with soft subtle moans. Jughead kissed her as they moved. It felt like coming home. No one felt as good as Betty.

He missed her so much. He wanted to make this last between them. He went slowly.

"Faster."Jughead smirked.“I’m making this last.” He smirked slowing down to tease her even more.

"Fuck baby!" Betty pulled his hair. Jughead loved her doing that. Jughead sped up slightly. "When I haven't had sex in 6 years this is a tease." Betty pouted.

They just kissed enjoying the brace of each other. She groaned gripping him thrusting into him. Jughead smirked as he kissed her. It was that feeling of love that never left. They soon came moaning each other’s names. Betty held him close as they fell asleep in exhaustion.

Fast forward to the morning, Jughead woke up confused as he saw Betty's naked body on top of her. He looked around confused and exhausted. Betty snuggled deeper into his chest. "Sleep." She mumbled.

Jughead looked around for his clothes. He tried to get up. She woke up as she fell onto the floor rolling over.

"Juggie what happened?" Betty asked as she looked at her naked body.

“I don’t know.”

Betty saw the condom in the bin. She showed him it. Jughead just sighed. Betty just laughed softly as laid down on the floor in a fit if giggles. Jughead got dressed into his clothes from last night.

"I'm sorry... that's the first time Jughead Jones has sighed badly at me after sex."Jughead didn’t say anything."Come on Juggie see the ironic side... stay for breakfast." She smiled.

“I should go.”

"Please don't go and make me feel like a cheap hook up."

“Fine.” He sighed.

"Its fine go."

“No I’ll stay.”

Betty nodded as she headed to make breakfast. Jughead sat down on the couch. Betty made him waffles. She shoved in to him.

"Enjoy your regret the sex waffles." Jughead didn’t say anything."I'm getting a shower. I would say join me but you'd regret that."

“Betty I’m sorry...”

"I'm just a whore I get it." Betty stormed off.

Jughead got up and followed her. Betty headed to her shower turning it on. She was still naked. Jughead undressed to join her.

"So I am good enough now?" She asked climbing into the shower.“Betty I’m sorry okay?”

"How sorry?" She smirked.

“Extremely sorry. I wasn’t thinking. My mind suddenly went to thinking it was a mistake and I’m sorry.”

"I felt like a hooker." Betty pouted.

“Well you’re not.”Betty hugged him smiling.

It was a shock waking up to one another. It was the best shock of their lives. 

Maybe this shock will open up their eyes to the love that still is beyond the too.

Yet all these are all possibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this is the collab with the phenomenal @kisvids on ig and tumblr go show her love. She does these phenomenal edits.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids on tumblr and ig check out her work. She is the best at edits.

A few weeks later Jughead had cancelled the wedding. He has moved to New York helping Betty with her business. She was paying for his help. 

Betty let him stay at her house she liked the company but they haven't had sex since the shower and the drunken night out. 

Jughead slept on the couch. It was a pull out couch. Each morning he woke up to food. It was the same this morning.

“Hey.” He smiled at her when he woke up."Hey Juggie I have breakfast for you."

“Thank you.”

"Its okay handsome." Betty smiled as Archie messaged her.

A: can you get Jug to talk to me

B: why?

A: I owe him an apology

B: I can try but I’m sure he won’t want to

A: b I'm glad your doing better. We both know that kiss was stupid in the moment in the song.

B: exactly Arch. But you know how Jug gets

A: just try. I'm glad we're friends again.

B: I will Arch. And me too

"So what shall we do today it's our day off?" Jughead smirked seeing her in his clothes.

“I don’t know. What do you want to do?” 

“I asked you first.”

Betty moved to sit on his lap. "We could go to that food festival down town. Fangs, Pea and Reggie are there with their food truck."

“Sure.” He smiled.

"Plus I know you won't care if i eat and get fat like Liam did."

“Liam was a dick.”

"Yeah well I kind of used him to fill a void." Betty admitted. Jughead just nodded."Only because I missed you so much. But it's fine. I'm done with that part of my life."She kissed him. "So today is definitely a leggings type and a steal Juggie's flannel type of day."

“Oh yeah?”

"Yep." Betty popped the p.

“I like you in my clothes.”

"Oh yeah?" She giggled.  
“Yep.”

"Good because your not getting them back."

“Well that’s mean.” He pouted.

Betty leaned in and kissed his pout. "Fine I suppose I can just borrow them. Then accidentally forget to ever return them."Jughead playfully glared at her."Maybe I'll return one once a month."

“I might have to start hiding my clothes now... or move out.” He teased.

"Definitely hide them." Betty nodded.

“Or move out.” He teased.

"You'd miss my cooking too much."

“Maybe.”

"Definitely." She teased.

Betty kissed him softly before heading to get ready. She didn't eat knowing she will be eating there. Jughead got ready too. They headed hand in hand. Betty also knew Archie is performing there. Jughead didn’t know.

"I'm so excited. Also who would have thought Pea,Fangs and Reggie as friends." He smiled.

“Yeah.”

"Like Reggie Mantel and the serpents. He is less than a dick than he used to be." Jughead kissed her.

“Yeah.” Betty smiled.

"God I missed this." Jughead turned to her. “Me too Juggie.” 

Jughead just hugged her before going to finish getting ready. Once he was ready they got a taxi there. Jughead was so excited to be there. He looked around at all the food. 

“Betts lets go find everyone.” 

Betty smiled and followed him as they headed to look for Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Reggie."Baby look." Betty pointed them out. They ran up to them. They already had their food ready for them as Betty warmes them they were coming. Jughead smiled happily when he saw them. He missed them so much.

"Glad to have you back home Jug." Pea smiled. 

“I missed you guys.”

"Not as happy as me." Betty kissed him. Jughead smiled at her. "So are you too back together?" Toni asked as she kissed Cheryl.

“Hasn’t really been sorted yet.” Jughead said.

"What is their to sort out?" She pouted.

“I don’t know Betts.... but I found an apartment.”

"No." Betty pouted pulling puppy dog eyes.

“What?”

"I like having you home." She whispered quietly.

“You’re not sick of me?”

"Never." Betty hugged him. Jughead smiled faintly."But if you want to move out I can't stop you." Betty shoved food in her mouth.

“I’m not sure what I’m doing yet.”

"You mean your not ready for a relationship after Tegan." She whispered.

He just shrugged.

Betty just decided to go to one off the sweet stands and eat her feelings away. Jughead talked with his friends.

"Don't rush things Jug. You've gotten into old habits with her."

“I know.”

"You have to be open and honest with my cousin." Cheryl told him.

“I know.”

"Tell us the truth." Reggie added.

“There’s nothing to tell.”

"There is." Fangs added. "Do you want to move out?"

“I want to take things slow with her so yeah.”

"Then tell her." Pea told him.

“Okay.”

He knew where she'd be. Betty Cooper has a sweet tooth. She ended up across the festival shoveling food into her mouth upset. Jughead sat with her. Betty just ate not looking at him.

“Betts I just want to take things slow it’s not like I want nothing.”

"Its not that." She teared up with a face full of food.

“What is it?”

"I'm afraid if you'll move out you won't want or need me anymore. That this is just a phase. I've hurt you too many times and I'm afraid if you leave its over." Betty admitted.

“Betty that’s not going to happen.”

"Really because you had the option to choose me and you didn't. You choice her. You made me wait to see if it was me or her. You promised to say goodbye in person and you didn't. I always lose you and it's my own fault but each time I do... A part of me dies." Betty cried.

“Wow, do you literally don’t trust me at all.... You act like this is all my fault. That you can’t trust me.” He said upset.

"No I know it's all my fault and I'm afraid if you leave...you leave forever. I know you don't owe me anything and its just my anxieties playing up but... I don't want to lose you Juggie." She looked at him.

“A already said you won’t and that doesn’t seem to be enough!”

"It is! I just want you all the time! I want to make breakfast for you! Wake you up with kisses! Have our own PI company! I just want everything with you!" Betty yelled at him before kissing him. Jughead pulled away."Look I'm sorry Juggie... I love you and this is going to take time. I get it and I am sorry. I should get that tattooed. Let me make it up to you."

“Can we just enjoy our day?”

"Yeah." Betty just hugged him.

Jughead pulled away from her before they walked back to his friends. Betty sighed softly to herself. She tried to hold his hands. Jughead was in a bad mood and being closed off. Betty knew that would get even worse when he saw Archie.

"Juggie we should leave before 3." She prompted.

“Why?”

"Archie is playing at the festival" Betty whispered.

“What? Is that the reason you wanted to go here? So you could force me to talk to him?” Jughead said angrily.

"No! I knew you would love the food and seeing our friends! Yes he wants to talk to you but that wasn't my plan." Betty crossed her arms angrily too.

“Sure it wasn’t.”

"It wasn't! Ask our friends!" Jughead just rolled his eyes. “I’m leaving.”

"Me too." She told him.

Jughead just walked away from her. Betty followed him she softly grabbed his hands. Jughead pulled away.

"Look I just wanted this date to be good not a shit show. There's a feature of rebel without a cause on at the movies...shall we?" Betty suggested.

“Fine.”

Betty pulled her puppy dog eyes pouting she's sorry. It was his weakness. Jughead just sighed.

"Kitty is sorry." She purred.

“Stop.” Betty nodded. "Okay no teasing role play apologies."

“Let’s just go.”

"I was thinking we sneak some of this food in?" She smirked.

“Sure.” He said quietly.

"Jug tell me the truth. We don't lie to each other. "

“There’s nothing to tell.”

Betty wrapped her arms around him kissing him softly. "I'm sorry I ruined our day. It won't happen again. I serpent promise you." She said kissing his serpent ring.

“It’s fine.”

Betty raised her eyebrows at him to tell her the truth.

“I just feel like sometimes you think I’m just going to hurt you. Like you don’t trust me.”

"Can I tell you something?" Jughead nodded. "Its not that I don't trust you. I don't trust me. I hate hurting you and that's my biggest fear... that I'll hurt the only man I have ever loved and love again." She rested her head on his. "I'm sorry for ever making you feel like that." She kissed him softly.

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"But that doesn't makeup for how I've been acting. So how about a fresh start?"

“Okay.”

"Maybe it is a good idea for that apartment." Betty pouted.

“Yeah.”

"But I want to know it's in a safe neighbourhood." She held his hand.

“It’s fine Betty.”

"At least tell me the address?" Jughead showed her pictures of it from his phone. Betty started to giggle.“What?”

"That was my first apartment when I moved back to New York." She smiled.

“Oh.”

"Its a good place."Jughead just nodded."But we can find you a place that is just yours not ours or mine before."

“Okay.”

Betty hugged him. She glanced at his lips."I guess I have to give you all your tops and flannels back now."

"Well that would be kind." He teased.

Betty smiled at him."I love you and I'm going to change for you." She slipped his flannel off and handed it to him.

“Betty I’m not asking you to change.”

Betty nodded. "I'm just so happy your back in my life Juggie. I want everything to be perfect." She confessed.

“It will be. We just need to go slow.”

Betty hugged him nodding. "I thought you said years ago there's no such thing as perfect." She joked.

“Shush.” Betty giggled softly.“Let’s get out of here.”

"Can I hold your hand or is that against the rules?" She teased.

“Yes you can hold my hand.” He smiled.

Betty held his hand as they headed to the movies. They had the whole theater to themselves. She leaned over looking up at him.

“What?”

"Nothing your just the most handsome man ever."

“Nope.”“You’re a liar.” He added.

"No I'm not." Betty smiled.

“You are. You’ve definitely seen guys hotter than me.”Betty shook her head no.“Liar.”

"I'm not your the most beautiful man ever and your eyes I could drown in them." Jughead kissed her softly. She smiled kissing him back. "And baby if I had a dollar for every time I think about you. Well I would only have a dollar because your never off my mind."

“Stop. That was terrible.” He teased.

"But it's true." Betty pouted.

They both sat down. Betty moved to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him smiling. Jughead smiled back.

"Let's have our prom dance now." Betty whispered.

“The movie is starting Betts.”

"But we've seen it a thousand times before."

“Fine.”

Betty got up off his lap pulling him up. She held him close as she started to sway. He held her close.

"I skipped prom knowing Ethel asked you to it."

“I didn’t go.”

"We need our own little prom." Betty smiled. Jughead smiled faintly. Betty kissed him as rested her head on his chest.

They were finally back together and couldn't be happier. Yet with history on their hands it will take time. 

Time to heal.

Time to reconnect.

Time to fall in love again.

Time is their enemy now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your enjoying this collab with @kisvids


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

4 months later:

Jughead moved into his own apartment. He is still working with Betty. He loves investigating he could write his novel and get published.

Betty and Jughead are taking things slow. Date nights on Wednesdays as ot was cheaper for them. They were truly trying to make this work.

Betty had a surprise for Jughead. She had sent him a delivery. She called him to get his reaction. Jughead answered the face time as he opened the package. It was the same cookie he crumbled up years ago saying prom with a tie. Jughead smiled at it.

"So what do you say baby?"Betty smiled as she was at her desk.

“Well first of all, you’re adorable, and second of all yes.”

All she did was blush smiling. "Save me some cookie." She stuck her tongue in and out fast to do a gesture of delicious.

“No way Coop.” Betty pouted at him. “You made the mistake of getting me one. You know I like to eat.”

She giggled at him. "Well come to my place 7pm sharp. I have to go Dom came in with a lead."

"I won't be late."

____

Saturday night:

Betty had filled the kitchen table with their favourite foods. She hung fairy lights and hanging photos of them. She had made a fake flower wall for pictures. All she had to do was wait for him.

She told him to wear a suit. She knew he would be pissed off about it but she didn’t care. He would look adorable. She was hoping he was wearing the tie. It matched her gorgeous emerald green dress with a high halter neck and a slit in the legs.

She was so excited when she heard a knock on the door. Betty answered the door to see him in a suit. 

“Hey.” He said.

"Hey baby step forward into our at home 6 years later prom."

Jughead just smiled, he held his hand out for her as he walked her in. He spun her around happily. “You look incredible.” He smiled. Betty giggled happily."Thank you. You scrub up well for a townie." She teased.

Jughead smiled at her. "Come to my photo booth." It was her phone on a stand with a ring light. Jughead laughed softly. He thought she was so adorable for putting this all together."I know its dump but all our friends got their awkward prom photos. I want them." Betty told him."But my favourite part of all this is the hanging photos with my memories from that day written on the back."

Jughead kissed her softly. She smiled kissing him back. "Don't worry I already spiked our own punch." Betty told him. Jughead smiled at her. “Perfect.”

"So Juggie shall we?"

“Definitely.”

Betty hit play on her laptop for a playlist to play. Betty guided him into the middle of her living room as they started to dance. Jughead held her close as they danced. He was reading all the notes on the pictures. He was so happy they were here together.

"I know this was silly but I wanted it to be today because it would have been our anniversary." Betty smiled.

“I love it.”

"Really? It's not too romantic for your Southside heart?" She teased.

“Nope.”

"Good." Betty teared up happily. "I have another surprise."

Betty ran to her bedroom to get the prom king and queen equipment for the winners. 

Jughead laughed softly. “You didn’t.”

"Maybe I did prom king." Betty placed the sash and crown on him.“I definitely wouldn’t have won. You would have though.”

"Yeah no. Cheryl and Toni would have." Betty passed him her crown.

“Yeah well from what Toni told me Veronica and Archie won.” Betty rolled her eyes. "We could see that coming." She kissed him.

Jughead just nodded.

"Enough about them. I crown Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third prom king. "

Jughead took her crown and placed it on her head. She then put her sash on. "You know we need prom king and queen photos."

“Yeah?”

"Yep and my dance with my sexy man." Betty smiled. "Then we eat the food and binge watch netflix and eat pizza."

“Sounds perfect.”

They headed over to her photo booth and took multiple photos. So many cheese ones and some romantic ones. After that they sat down to watch Netflix and eat. Jughead pulled off his tie and unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt immediately.

"God you look sexy like that." Betty took a few photos of him. "Imagine what you look like on our wedding day."Jughead smirked."I definitely want the tinest wedding ever."

“Like what?”

"Us, your family, my mother and Charles and the main serpents with Kev and Cher." Betty smiled."Just small and intimate. But were years away from that."

“Sounds perfect.”

"I know this was corny but I liked it. I wish i could fake graduation. I watched you graduate."

“And I drove your drunk ass home.”

Betty went beetroot red. I tried to block that from my mind. I was so mad at honey for not letting graduate with my class. I worked my ass of for 5 years and I couldn't be there with my friends. Granted that they hated me." She pouted.

Jughead just nodded.

"But it's my own fault because of the prank."

"I still can't believe you pulled that prank." Jughead smiled.

"You know Joaquin's brother. He told me that the kids are trying to out do it."

“Seriously?”

"Yep and honey banned honey." Betty burst out laughing. Jughead smiled at her."God I love you."

“I love you too.” Betty leaned up and kissed him."Some day we can get a dog together... move in again ... kids... marriage."Jughead kissed her lovingly.She kissed him back deepening the kiss. "Definitely a house and a dog right?" She mumbled kissing him.

“Definitely.” He deepened the kiss.

Betty smiled as she cradled his lap. Jughead held her waist as they kissed. The kiss got more heated when the door knocked. They knew it was their pizza. Jughead just sighed. Betty got up to answer it.

She quickly got it as she placed it on the kitchen counter. "Pizza is good cold and for breakfast. My boyfriend looks better than pizza." Jughead pulled her back down onto his lap. Betty smiled as she tried to undo her dress herself. Jughead helped her. "So helpful... thank you baby. "

“Of course.” He smiled kissing her.

"You deserve a bed and my surprise in the bedroom." Betty hinted.

She had transformed her room into the five seasons prom package. With condoms, rose petals and chocolate hearts.

“Betty this is perfect.”

"Well I wanted it to be perfect. And I have one last thing. Your graduation present you never took." Betty handed him the gift.

He opened it up to see a pen saying worlds greatest soon to be author with a key ring of a microscope glass and a little jar of notes saying read me when your anxious. Jughead kissed her lovingly.

"I just wanted to make up for lost time." She shrugged.

“I love you.”

"I love you Betts."

Jughead picked her up, hugging her. Betty giggled softly at him holding him tightly. He kissed her happily.

"What?" She teased.

“I love you so much. You make me so happy.” Betty smiled at him. "Move in again?"

“I just moved into my other apartment Betts.”

"I know but stop being so fucking cute." Betty kissed him. Jughead smiled happily. "Fine how about I give you a draw?"

“Perfect.” Betty crawled into bed smiling with a sleeply smile.“You’re tired.” He pouted.

"A tiny bit. It took me weeks to plan." Jughead just nodded. “Then let’s go to bed.”

"Nope I have energy for my men." Betty pouted at Jughead.

“Baby if you’re tired then go to bed.” Betty kissed him whispered 'I've been waiting for this sex for 6 years. Fuck me baby.'

“What about the drunken sex?” He teased. “Did you forget that happened?”

"Nope but that wasn't prom sex." Betty smirked.

“Oh yeah? Prom sex? What’s the difference?”He teased again.

"Sex acts in crappy hotel or it in the back of your car. Vigninity bring talent bit that part we can't do."

"But we're not in a crappy apartment." Jughead kissed her.

"Even better we're in my crappy New york apartment." Betty pulled him closer as she began to undo some off of the buttons. She gently pushed it off his shoulders as she kissed his neck. 

Betty began to undo the belt of his trousers and pull his kegs down. They were now both naked in their underwear as they rolled around on the bed like stupid teens making out in love.

Each kiss led to something bigger. Each soft touch led to an even bigger touch of intimacy. Underwear came off as he laid her down gently. Betty pushed him down as she kissed him passionately. He looked at her for concent when he nodded.

Jughead slowly inserted himself into her. She was so tight and she loved that. Having her around himself. Her legs wrapped around herself only to add more pressure and more pleasure. 

They did this tango of expression of love. He thrusted then so did she. They thrusted to the beat of the crappy love playlist she made to add more nostalgia to the experience. It was perfect...no she was. 

They made love like that repeatedly all night until they came to their blissful realise and fell into a deep slumber. Jughead held her close all night. It took them awhile to get to this point. He was so scared of trusting her again. He didn’t want to get his heart broken again. It was so easy to be with her again. He didn’t know what he would do if history repeated itself for the third time.

The following morning Betty kissed him awake.“Hey.” He whispered.

She was so happy he was still here."You know I won't hurt you again."She kissed him. "I mean I did all this for you."

“I’m just thinking too much into it. I’m sorry.”

"Yeah."

“I know.”

"I love you." She kissed him.

“I love you too.”

Betty hugged him. "Plus it's not like I've asked to marry you yet."

“I’m sorry for stressing. I just know that I love you and I don’t want to lose you... I’m starting to realize now that I didn’t actually love Tegan.... and I never got over you. I’ve always loved you.”

Betty smiled at him. "I am pretty amazing."

“You are. Just don’t go breaking my heart again Cooper.”

"Never Jones."

Jughead kissed her softly. She kissed him back. They spent all Sunday in bed happily together.

____

A few months passed and Betty had to go to Riverdale for Alice's birthday. Jughead said he would come with her. He needed to see Jellybean she was over for the Alice's birthday. He missed Jellybean so much. He was also excited to get her opinion. He didn’t know what she would think. He was hoping it was good news.

Betty and Jughead packed to go there for a few days."I'm so excited." Betty smiled.

“Me too.”

"Its going to be good. We could go to the blue and gold. Reconnect."She hinted

“Sure.”

"Baby I want go get back what we had before. I want to remind you how good we are together."

Jughead kissed her softly. She kissed him back before finishing her packing. 

“Are we staying with your mom or at the five seasons?”

"I want sex so take a guess." She smirked.

“Five seasons?”

Betty nodded as Jughead kissed her."Mom won't let us have sex in the house Jughead. Maybe now she does want a grandchild."

“We used to have sex all the time in that bed.” Jughead teased.

Betty moaned at the memories. Jughead laughed softly and kissed her."Remember the sex at the Prep school?"

“Yeah.” He smiled.

"Sex tape who." Betty teased.

“Don’t remind me. I was so furious.”

"Weren't you kind of curious?" She joked.

“Curious to what?”

"About the tape."

“We should’ve watched it before I destroyed it.” Jughead teased.

"Maybe." Betty winked.

“Maybe we should make another.” He teased.

"Yeah. We would have looked hot."

Jughead laughed softly and kissed her. He carried their bags out to the car."Come on sex machine."Jughead just smiled.

Betty was driving so Jughead could write. They listened to music and talked throughout the drive there. She sang to annoying him. Jughead playfully glared at her.

"What it's fun baby?"

“You’re mean.”

"You love it." Betty smirked.

“Maybe.”

Betty nodded.

“I love you Betts.”

" I know." She leaned her head on him.

Jughead smiled faintly. 

It wasn't long after that they arrived. They got to the hotel and checked into their room. It was the room he asked her to be his queen. Betty smiled when they walked in.

"Its our room."

“Yeah.” He smiled.

"You asked me to marry you so many time in secret."Betty smiled sadly.

Jughead just nodded.

"Someday right?"

“Someday.” He smiled. Betty hugged him.

____

The following day they were at her house. JB and Jughead were talking in the garden. JB was annoyed the wedding got called off.

“We called it off because she cheated JB.”

"We? As in you and Betty?"

"No me and Tegan. She cheated on me."

"And B?" JB integrated him.

“We’re working things out and taking things slow.”

"Sure."

“What?”

JB sighed. "If you Love her who cares go for it."

“I’m scared.”

"But you love her so why not?" She hugged him.

“I don’t know... I guess it was just a teenage mistake awhile ago right?”

"Yes she was so depressed when you left " JB told him. Jughead just nodded. "Go speak to her. She's at Mary's."JB nudged him. "What could go wrong?"

“Thanks JB.” Jughead got up to leave.

He headed over to the house to see Mary and Betty talking. He walked up to them. "Baby." Betty smiled. Jughead kissed her passionately. She kissed him happily. Jughead smiled at her. “Hey.”

"That was nice." She teared up.

“Hey... why are you crying?”

"You just haven't randomly kissed me like that since we were 18."

“Well I love you. I had a talk with JB and she helped me see things more clearly.”

"Thank God. She has sense." Betty teased. Jughead smiled kissing her again. She kissed him back happily.

"So Jug are you rescheduling the wedding?"

“Nope.”

"But I thought it was with Betty."

“No it was with my ex girlfriend.” Betty pouted jealously.“What?” He said.

"I'm jealous you asked her okay. That she has the family ring." Betty whispered.

“Oh.”

"Its stupid."

“It’s not.”

"I'm sorry." She hugged him.

“Don’t be.”

"And I broke my promise." Betty sighed."I promise not to speak about it starting now. No marriage talk."

“Fine.”

"Want to go for a walk baby?" She asked.

“Sure.”

They walked hand in hand. Betty and Jughead headed to Sweet waters. They walked in silence. She smiled up at him.

"So what truly change?"

“I realized it was just a teenage mistake and it didn’t mean anything to you. It didn’t, right?”

"Nothing at all. I scrubbed my mouth out with mouth washed after."Betty pouted. Jughead smiled faintly. "Plus your mine forever." Betty passed him her old serpent ring. Jughead smiled and kissed her. "I never took this off."

“Really?”

"Its always been around my neck." Betty smiled."So now I'm giving you it back." She added.

“Keep it.”

"Well I was giving it to you for my ring size. For future reference." Betty kissed him. Jughead smiled at her."And surprise." 

There was a picnic blanket with pops food there. Jughead kissed her happily. "This was my plan after graduation."

“It’s perfect.”

Betty sat down smiling at him. She had all their blue and gold articles spread around with letters on for him. 

"Baby here you go." She passed his first ever one.

Jughead opened it up. "M?" 

"Go fined the rest of the envelopes there's 7."

“You better not be proposing.”

"Maybe." Betty teased knowing it wasn't.

She was asking him to 'Move in?'Jughead opened the rest of the envelopes.

"So?" Betty asked.

“You want me to move in?”

"You can say no. Its probably too early to move in."Betty nodded after nervously rambling.

“I’d really like that Betts.”

Betty hugged him happily. She was so emotional as she kissed him. Jughead kissed her back. 

They were finally in a good place. They loved beyond words. They were finally letting go of the past. 

They were freeing themselves of their old reckless teen lives to finally embrace the adults they are.

They finally came home to one another.


	9. Chapter 9

6 months later-

They were finally moved into their new Nee York house. They had got an English Sheep dog, hotdog the fifth. They had at home offices and Jughead was getting his book published.

Its everything he's ever wanted in life. 

He was finally ready to speak with Archie. Betty invited Veronica and Archie over for dinner. Jughead would have Hotdog to help with his anxiety. He still wasn't thrilled but knew this needed go happen. He wanted Archie to explain himself.

Jughead came in the kitchen with Hotdog when they smelt food. He went to see what was cooking. 

"Don't you dare baby."

“I’m hungry.” He said.

"Kiss me then." Betty teases. Jughead kissed her happily. Betty smiled up at him. "Play nice today."

“I’ll try.”

"Good V is pregnant so don't mention her weight gain."

“Why the fuck would I?”

"I don't know I'm just stressing." Betty fed him some food.

“Why are you stressing baby?”

"Because I want everything they have. A marriage a baby. V is competitive."

“Betty it’s not a competition. We’ll have that someday.”

"I'm just want her to finally forgive me too baby."

“We’ll work through it Betts.” Betty hugged him."I know." She kissed him as the door went. Jughead just sighed. "Do you want to cook whilst I entertain?"

“Sure.”

Betty kissed him as she let their guests in. Jughead just stood in the kitchen cooking. He wanted to try avoid them but he knew it wasn't possible. He plated up and headed to their dining room. He put the food down on the table. Betty smiled at him kissing him as Jughead smiled faintly.

"I love you and this looks amazing." She told him.

"Wait Jug can cook?" Veronica asked stunned.

Jughead just nodded.

"My Juggie is a great cook."

"Okay enough I'm sorry!" Archie uttered.

"Why Arch? Why kiss my Betts!? After everything we have ever been through! I fucking almost died!"

“I’m sorry okay! We got caught up in the moment!” 

“You got everything you ever wanted Archie! Why couldn’t I have this one thing just for me?!”

"Because I loved her at that time! She reminded me of my childhood when my dad was alive!"

“She was all I had!” Jughead snapped.

"Baby I'm still yours." Betty held his hand.

“Archie I was your best friend! You should’ve at least thought about me! She was mine! I love her and you didn’t care!”

"I did! I fucked up!" Archie snapped. Betty squeezed Jughead's thigh.

"I love you." Jughead whispered.

"I love you too."

“You ruined my life!” Jughead snapped.

"I know! Fuck I messed up and lost my best friends." Betty and Veronica sat shoveling food into their mouthes.“You acted like you had a choice Archie but you fucking didn’t! You couldn’t just have taken her if you wanted to! She’s mine!”

"Sorry! Fuck you have Betty now! I am married and have a little boy on the way!"

“That doesn’t change what you did!”

"I know that Jughead! But I miss you!" Archie yelled.

Jughead just glared at him. Betty just looked at Jughead with her loving eyes. She squeezed higher up his thigh."How about we let Hotdog in?" Betty suggested.

“I’m going to go for a walk.” He whispered.

"Okay this dinner party is over. I'll pack it to go and Baby we can take Hotdog on a walk."

Jughead just nodded.

Betty did what she said. Her and Veronica would meet up to shop in a few weeks. Once they were gone they headed to the park 2 blocks away. They just walked around together.

"You did good." Betty smiled.

“I’m sorry I didn’t try to get along with him.”

"No it's okay." She hugged him. "I love you. Its always been you. It always will be you."

“I love you too.”

"How about we have a trip away?" Betty pulled out some plane tickets.

“That sounds perfect Betts.”

"Guess where we're going?" She hinted.

“I don’t know...”

"Where have you always wanted to go." Betty prompted.

“There’s a lot of places. Just tell me.”

"Baby guess your favourite place."

“Baby just tell me.”

"Paris." Betty said in her French accent.“Really?”

"Wee... we also leave tonight. Our bags are packed. I had a feeling this would go wrong. Toni is over there to get Hotdog and with our cases."

“Betty you always go out of your way to do nice things for me... you didn’t have to.”

"Yeah well I wanted a holiday." Betty giggled."We deserve one." She added.

“We do.”

Toni headed over to them. She handed them their cases.“Thanks T.”Jughead just smiled. "Its okay. I have my little mans company." Toni stroked Hotdog.

"T thanks I'll pay you now." Betty paid her.

“You don’t have to.”

"Non sense put it towards the IVF." She smiled.

“Thank you.”

"No problem." 

______

Paris: 

Early the next morning they landed in Paris they were so excited. They were exhausted but couldn’t help but be so excited.

"We made it." Betty smiled.

“Our hotel is close by. We just need to walk there.” Jughead smiled.

Betty nodded sleepily.

They walked hand in hand to their hotel. She checked them in before they packed their things before heading for breakfast. They found this cute cafe and sat outside. They let the sun kiss their skin.

They ate before heading back to the hotel. They were exhausted. They snuggled into the bed falling into a deep slumber.

They slept the rest of the day and into the night. They weren’t used to the timezone yet. But the following day they were fully refreshed they spent the day exploring the city. It got late when they sat looking at the Eiffel Tower all lit up.

“It’s so beautiful.” Jughead said.

"Its perfect." Betty smiled. Jughead kissed her happily."A perfect place for me to give you this."

“Give me what?”

"Remember that gun we found in one of our investigations. Well I melted down to create this gun...so I could ask you if you maybe would like too... be my forever crime fighter?" Betty nervously rambled.

“Betty...”

"Too soon? Got it." She whispered.

“We haven’t been back together for a year yet...”

Betty nodded just taking the ring back."Do you want icecream?" She whispered.

“It’s getting late... I’m probably going to go to bed.” He sighed.

"Okay...I'll meet you there. I just want to stay here a little longer." Betty tried to stop the tears in her eyes.

Jughead just nodded. Betty kissed his cheek. Jughead started to walk away. Betty watched him walk away as she looked at the ring. She put it back in her pocket before getting some icecream. She ate the ice cream on the walk back to the hotel.

Betty crawled into bed with him holding him. He was facing away from her."Baby its okay. I saw a chance and tried grasping the moment." Betty kissed his neck. He didn’t say anything. "Baby?"

He still wouldn’t say anything. Betty sighed softly."Okay we'll speak in the morning. Get some rest handsome." She kissed him again before facing the other way upset. 

Jughead just got out of bed and went to get a shower. Betty knew it was wrong but she wanted to join him. She decided against that giving him his privacy.

Jughead came out ten minutes later and got dressed before sitting outside on the balcony. She decided to sit with him. She pulled her book out as Betty rested her head on him.

“I’m sorry.” He said.

"Its okay. I should have waited." Betty looked at him upset still.

“You’re acting like just because I said no now that it will never happen someday.”

"No I know it will. I'm sorry I planned this trip for the proposal. But we can move past that... someday I'll ask you again." She smiled.

“Another reason I said no is because I’ve always wanted to ask you.”

"I guessed."He didn’t say anything."Its okay. Let's take mine as a practice one." Betty rubbed their noses together. Jughead just sighed. "What?" She pouted.

“You’re mad at me.”

"No I'm upset you didn't look at the engraving on the ring." Jughead didn’t say anything."It said be my romeo. But I'm not mad... jow can I be mad at this face." Betty cupped his face."I just want this face forever." She kissed him.

“You have me forever Betts.”

"I know." Jughead kissed her softly. Betty looked at him. "Juggie am I still earning your trust?" She whispered in between kisses.

"I trust you Betts but time."Betty just nodded."How about I take the ring as a promise ring?"

"I was really hoping it would be an engagement ring so I'm going to hold on to it."

Jughead just nodded and sighed. Betty just handed it to him. Jughead handed it back.

"Look we've been through some shit baby but I don't care if we ever get married. I fucking love you. And you almost died 2. I lost you 2. I will wait be your girlfriend if that's the only way you'll have me. Because you Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third are the man for me. I love you to the moon and back. In our unity there's strength. Our love is endless. So marry or don't. My love for you is endless."

“I love you too Betty.”

"I vow to you to stop being afraid of our past. To embrace our future." Betty kissed him. "All I ask is you do too."

“We’re getting married someday Betts I promise.”

"I know. It sucks not knowing when." Betty hugged him."Now let's forget about that. Baby we are in Paris. Let's enjoy it. Climb the Eiffel Tower. Eat loads of pasta." Jughead just smiled. "Get brain freeze at 2am eating ice cream with the man I love." She giggled.

Jughead kissed her happily. They headed to bed not on an argument that night. The next few days flew by and now they were at the top of the Eiffel Tower early in the morning before they head to a chocolate making class. Jughead was hugging her from behind as they looked out over the city.

"Our first holiday away." She whispered.

"And I'm excited about our class later."

“Me too.”

Jughead looked at her. This was the love he's always wanted. Why was he holding back? Betty kissed him lovingly. Jughead held her close as they kissed.

"This is right." She whispered in the kiss. Jughead smiled faintly into the kiss. "I wonder what to do next."Betty admitted."Like Hawaii would be fun."

“That would be nice.”Jughead hugged her. 

They spent all morning there before going to the chocolate making class. Jughead was so happy to be with her. He knew he should have said yes the other day.

Now he was currently teasing her. Betty kept warning Jughead about eating the ingredients but he didn't listen. He couldn't resist her pout. He sat there eating for the whole time.

"Baby." Betty pouted.

“What?”

"Stop eating." She kissed some melted chocolate off his lips.“I’m hungry.”

"Your always hungry." Betty rolled her eyes playfully.

“Obviously.” He teased.

"Just buy some chocolate." She added."I'm meant to be making yours and vise visa."

“Fine but only because this is for you.”  
Betty hugged him as she kissed him. Jughead smiled at her. "Now baby please make me my white chocolate. You know I love that."

“Of course.”

Betty bit her lips as she finished his chocolate treats off. "But because you are most of the ingredients you can eat these tomorrow on the plane." Betty mischievously grinned.

“That’s mean.”

"But you love me. I can't wait to see your message I wrote for you... it's a poem." Jughead smiled at her. "I saw you write it baby."Betty smiled at him."Betts I love you."

“I love you too Juggie.”

They were happy in Paris. So madly in love. It didn't matter about the past. All ot mattered now was the new memories they built on the new found trust.

Trusting is scary.

Love is daring.

Yet they both go hand in hand.

Loving is scarying dangerous thing that pushes you into a trust fall. A leap of faith with the one you call love.


	10. Chapter 10

3 years later-

Betty's PI company has expanded. She now had firms in New York and California. Jughead was a published author and still writing. 

They had finally moved on from letting their fears bring them down. 

Jughead and Archie were speaking but only speaking in social settings. That was a start and the girls would accept that.

Betty was currently at home. She had hung photos of them she used for prom and added more for their anniversary. She had fair lights and candles. She had also made home made pops and turned their living room into Pops diner.

Jughead was coming back from a meeting with his publisher. He opened the door to see Hotdog in a bow tie. Jughead laughed softly. Betty came in from the living room with a bouquet of chocolate roses.

“Hey beautiful.” Jughead smiled.

"Happy Anniversary baby."

Jughead kissed her. “I got you flowers. Let me go get them from the car.” He smiled.

"Aww your adorable." Betty smiled as she was in her pajamas. She sat down with Hotdog.

Jughead came back in with two bouquets of flowers. One of roses and the other of sunflowers.

"Aww baby these are perfect. I hope you like your chocolate rose's and all of this."She smelled them before kissing him. "Two pairs of flowers. What did I do to deserve this?"

“Just being you.” He kissed her. She kissed him back. 

"Well we better eat at Bops diner." Betty smiled.

"Betty's and Pops." Jughead teased as he sat down with her.

Betty nodded proudly. She snuggled into his side as she passed him the homemade diner food. She began to feed him happily. Jughead kissed her cheek.

"I know its not as good as pop but I had his help." Betty smiled.

“The food is amazing Betts. I can’t believe you did all this.” Jughead said

"Its our anniversary." Betty smiled. Jughead just kissed her happily. She kissed him back happily."Pops shakes are so hard to make." She dipped her chips into the shake.

“They’re not that hard.” He teased.

"Baby I made homemade icecream. That's hard."

“Pop uses store bought ice cream Betts.” He teased again.

"Yeah well I wanted it to be special." Betty smiled at him.“I love you Betts.”

"I love you too." She said without hesitation.

Jughead got up to get her anniversary present. He was proposing. Betty was just sat with Hotdog on the couch. She was petting him. Jughead came back and sat with her. He had the ring in his pocket. Betty laid down on his lap. She started up the edit she made them.

“Betts I want to give you your present.”

"Okay." Betty sat up.

Jughead nervously got out the ring box from his pocket. Betty just looked at him sceptical. "Its not a key to a new place is it?." She teased.

Jughead opened it up to show her a beautiful emerald ring with small diamonds around it. “Betts I’ve been an idiot. This should’ve happened a long time ago. I love you so much. Marry me?” Betty gasped as she started to cry. "Yes." She whispered nodding.

Jughead slipped the ring onto her finger happily. Betty pounced on him kissing him happily. Jughead laughed softly into the kiss. He held her close deepening it. They kissed smiling ear to ear. Jughead’s arms were wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Its perfect. This is perfect." Betty cried. Jughead wiped away her tears."Juggie I just want it to be us...JB, your dad and my mom."

“Okay.”

"Really?" Betty smiled.

“Yeah.”

She started to show him some venues. Jughead just laughed softly."What? I might have been looking already." She blushed.

“We have as much time as we need to plan.”

"I just want a tiny chapel. That's hard to find so we might have to have Riverdale's chapel."

“Okay.” Betty kissed him happily. "Why am I so emotional?" She smiled.

“I don’t know.” He teased. Betty playfully rolled her eyes."I love you and I'm so glad we're at this point."

“Me too.” He kissed her. Betty kissed him back happily.

_____

A couple of months later they were in Riverdale. Betty took Cherly, Alice and JB to go find her wedding dress. Jughead was at the wrym with his father. He was just talking with his dad and the other serpents.

"Are you excited?" Fangs asked.

“Yeah... I’m nervous too.”

"Why?" His father questioned.

“I don’t know... I just want it to be perfect.”

"It will be because your marrying the love if your life." Toni smiled.

"I know but I've waited so long. We've been through so much." Jughead confessed.

“Jug you should be excited.” 

“I am... I just can’t help but stress.”

"Why?" Pea asked.

“I just am.”

"Don't be. It will be great." Fp smiled.

Jughead just nodded. He then got a message form Betty in a wedding dress she didn't choose. Jughead smiled at it like a lovesick puppy. 

J: You’re stunning

B: aww thank you baby x this isn't the one. JB wanted me to wear a cupcake style one. I was horrified. This is the picture.

B: how awful right

J: you still look amazing

B: it makes me look like im hiding a pregnancy.  
B: liar 

J: never

J: you would look hot wearing anything

B: liar 

J: never

B: I love you. Mom has taken the dress home and I'm heading to the wrym to see you.

J: okay :)

B: turn around.

Jughead turned around happily. She hugged him happily as he picked her up. “Hey beautiful.” He smiled.

"Hey handsome. Its getting so real." Betty squealed happily.“Yeah.” He smiled.

"Beans dreas is perfect too."

“I can’t wait.”

"Me too. Only 9 months to go." Betty pouted. Jughead kissed her happily."And I gave in so the serpents can come. Cher wore me down."

“Yay.” Jughead smiled.

Betty sat down with the group drinking his drink. Jughead hugged her holding her close.  
____

Planning the wedding was so stressful for the both of them but they couldn’t wait. They kept it simple. They couldn't believe it was finally happening. Jughead was so overcome with nerves.

He was getting ready at the wrym with the boys."I feel sick." He smiled.

“Don’t. This is what you’ve been waiting for.” 

Jughead just nodded smiling."I bet she is looking stunning." Toni smiled.

"Yep. God I just want to see her."

"Well you look good son." Fp smiled.

“Thanks dad.” Jughead smiled. He sent Betty a text. 

J: I want to see you.

B: I want to see you. Sneak out to meet each other

J: okay

B: bunker

J; I’ll be right there

Betty and Jughead both met up at the bunker. She was half way ready when Jughead was fully ready. Jughead pulled her in for a passionate kiss the second he saw her. Betty smiled happily kissing him back. 

“Hi baby.” He smiled.

"You look gorgeous." Betty teared up.

“You look stunning.” He kissed her.

"Yeah well my dress has to go on yet. But I found out something." Betty passed him a pregnancy test. Jughead looked at it."We're having a baby."Jughead teared up happily."I don't think I'm that far along yet. I think 2 months." 

“Well we’ll have to get an appointment as soon as we can.” He smiled. Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back happily. "I have to go. They'll notice I'm gone."

“Fine.” He pouted.

Betty kissed him again before climbing back up the ladder. Jughead followed her out. It was only 45 minutes until the ceremony and he couldn't wait. The guest started to filter in as his nerves heightened. He stood up front nervously.

They all vanished when he saw her. He teared up at how beautiful she was walking down the isle. They had their favourite song play as she held his hand. He looked down at her happily. Betty kissed him happily as Jughead smiled at her.

"You look handsome."

“And you look stunning. You always do.”

"Aww thank you." She giggled.

The priest sat everyone down and began the ceremony. Betty and Jughead just got lost in each other’s eyes. Jughead's vows were first. 

"Betts... I love you so much. We've been through hell and back. Time has been our enemy. Our love is timeless. We've been through and back. I'm so happy that were here. I promise to do better. I promise not to let our past define us. I am so in love with you and I have been all my life. I don't care about stupid teenage mistakes. I don't care what's happened. All I care about is that we're here. We're in love and to start our family off."

Betty was fully crying. He wiped her tears away gently as it was her turn. 

"Jughead I love you so much. I have been in love with you since we were 15 and I've never stopped. We missed so much time yet we got that back. We concurred lost time. We've had so many herdels to jump. We've jumped and we've falled but we were there most of the time to help one another get back up. You love my flaws and I love yours. This pain we've gone through means nothing because I have you in my arms forever. In unity theres strength baby forever."

“I love you.” Jughead said.

"You may kiss the bride." 

They exchanged rings before kissing one another heatedly. Jughead picked her up and spun her around as they kissed. He was so happy.

"Hello Mr Jones."

“Hello Mrs Jones.” He smiled.

Betty kissed him again as he carried her down the isle. He was so happy she was finally his wife.

With so many hidden secret proposal in high school it finally happened. Betty Cooper was his wife. 

Her lips would only kiss him for ever. 

He was so in love with her he didn't care who knew it. 

They weren't sorry for how in love they were. 

They were unapologetically in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading our collab. We've been overwhelmed with the amount of love and support.


End file.
